la espada de la oscuridad
by daiuj
Summary: en una época de caballeros donde no todo es lo que parece, un caballero despiadado podra cambiar por una simple costurera? o es que ella no era tan simple. mal summary pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la saque de un libre que estoy leyendo y me pareció que podía adaptarla…

…..

La espada de la oscuridad

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra caída en la anarquía, existía una espada encantada que había sido forjada por las manos de un pueblo mágico. Imbuida con su poder y nutrida por el alma de la diosa Britania, se decía que la espada otorgaba la inmortalidad y una fuerza sobre humana a aquel que la empuñase. Hasta la vaina que la protegía era especial. Mientras un hombre la llevara colgada de sus caderas, nunca sangraría.

Era una espada que no podía romperse. Tampoco podía ser derrotada. Pero como ocurre con todas las cosas que encierran un gran poder, había quienes la temían. O quienes trataban de destruirla, solo para descubrir que nada forjado por el pueblo mágico puede ser destruido por meras manos mortales. Temeroso del hombre que un día tomaría posesión de su magia, su dueño envió la espada al mundo con un solo guardián que la clavo en un peñasco. Durante años permaneció en el corazón del bosque mas oscuro de Britania, olvidada e invisible, y protegida por un hechizo que aseguraba que solo alguien de un linaje muy especial podría extraerla de su lugar de reposo.

La escondieron bien, con la esperanza de que siempre permanecería perdida para el mundo del hombre.

Y así fue hasta el día en que un joven la encontró por casualidad.

Hijo de una campesina que lo despreciaba y lamentaba haberlo traído al mundo, aquel joven no tenia nada de particular. Solo era un muchacho en el apogeo de su juventud, que intentaba sobrevivir a las penalidades de su existencia. Necesitaba tener una espada para protegerse de aquellos que querían hacerle daño y, milagro, en las oscuras profundidades del bosque había una espada que podía usar.

El muchacho agarro la empuñadura oxidada y tiro de ella, con la ferviente plegaria de que la espada quedara libre para hacer frente con ella a quines lo buscaban.

La espada se negó a moverse.

Sudoroso y sin aliento, el muchacho oyó un repicar de cascos en la espesura que le indico que sus enemigos se hallaban cada vez mas próximos. En cualquier instante los tendría encima, y seria apaleado o algo peor.

Lo matarían.

Aterrorizado, el andrajoso muchacho rodeo la tosca empuñadura con sus sucias manos y tiro lo más fuerte que pudo. Una tremenda oleada de poder corrió súbitamente por todo su ser. El muchacho sintió como si un fuego invisible le fundiese las manos para dejárselas unidas a la empuñadura oxidada que vio convertirse en oro bajo ellas. El poder de la espada fluyo a través de su cuerpo en una dolorosa invasión.

El oro del plomo se abrió lentamente para revelar el ojo rojo de un dragón. Lo miro fijamente durante el espacio de un latido, como si el ojo midiera lo despreciable que era el.

Y entonces, con un rechinar de metal cuyos ecos resonaron a través del oscuro bosque maldito, la espada quedo libre. El muchacho grito cuando un dolor agridulce le oprimió el corazón.

La hoja de la espada brillo con un resplandor rojizo, y luego se convirtió en fuego. Proyecto su mágica luz sobre los que perseguían al muchacho, y estos quedaron paralizados. Hombres antes de que los tocara la luz, quedaron después reducidos a montículos de ceniza humeante.

El fuego desapareció de la hoja que aun brillaba como si fuera un ser vivo. Con su roja luz resplandeciendo entre las penumbras del bosque, la espada pareció cantar como un dragón que llamaba dulcemente a sus crías. El muchacho alzo la espada en su palma sudorosa y sintió que el poder de la hoja recorría su cuerpo como vino caliente. Era intenso, irresistible y embriagador. Seductor. Absorbente.

Y supo que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

_Tu eres el elegido…_susurro ominosamente a través de los árboles una voz suave como la brisa, y su sonido asusto al muchacho todavía mas que la luz.

Pero esta no era la historia del rey Arturo.

Y esta no es la espada Excalibur.

Es la historia del Kerrigan, el campeaos de todas las cosas malignas.

Como el Arturo de la leyenda, su destino era reinar sobre Camelot, solo que su Camelot era distinto a todo lo que has visto u oído antes…


	2. Chapter 2

Bella esperaba de pie ante los ancianos maestros del gremio con la esperanza reflejada en el rostro mientras estos examinaban la factura de su preciosa tela escarlata. Le recordaban a un grupo de cuervos, vestidos de negro, inclinados sobre su ultima victima. Pero ni siquiera eso podía disipar la esperanzas que tenia depositadas en lo que ahora sostenían sus manos llenas de arrugas.

Había dedicado todo el año anterior a trabajar afanosamente en la tela escarlata que estaban examinando los maestros del gremio, en cuya prepararon había invertido hasta la ultima moneda que tenia y la totalidad de su tiempo libre. Como una mujer poseída, cada noche desplegaba el viejo telar de madera de su madre y trabajaba con solo la luz del fuego para guiarla.

Con cada hebra y cada pasada de su lanzadera, Bella había sentido el poder de su creación.

Era perfecta. No había una sola imperfección ni en el teñido ni en las puntadas.

Ciertamente, era una obra maestra.

Y si los maestros aceptaban la tela, Bella pasaría a ser una artesana que habría logrado entrar en el gremio. ¡Por fin podría ganarse la vida dignamente!. Todos lo sueños de libertad y recompensación de sus esfuerzos se harían realidad. Se acabarían los días de trabajar sin parar desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía para que maese Rufus de diera techo y comida, de tener que lavarle la ropa a la señora Maude a altas horas de noche para costearse los suministros que necesitaba.

Podría vender sus propias telas…

Podría…

_No es lo bastante buena…

Bella parpadeo ante el duro dictamen mientras miraba a los cuatro hombres que tenia delante.

_¿P… perdón?

_No es lo bastante buena-repitió el maestro artesano con un mohín mientras completaba su obra- Y no la usaría ni como manta para un caballo.

Bella quedo sin respiración mientras el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. ¡No! Estaba equivocado. Tenia que estarlo.

_Pero…

_Llevatela-dijo el maestro, al tiempo que le arrojaba la tela-. Regresa a nosotros cuando seas digna del oficio.

La fuerza con la que se la arrojo hizo que la tela se le estampase en la cara. Incapaz de moverse, Bella se quedo donde estaba mientras la tela se le escurría de la cabeza para caerle en los brazos. La apretó contra su pecho en una reacción instintiva, aunque no sabía por que se molestaba en protegerla dado que ahora no tenía ningún valor.

El alma de Bella grito de decepción mientras todos sus sueños se marchitaban y morían en la fría sala.

¿Cómo podían decir tal cosa de su trabajo? Era mentira. Bella lo sabía. Su tela era perfecta.

¡Perfecta!

Hubiese querido gritar aquella palabra, pero la amarga decepción se acumulo dentro de su garganta en un nudo que la dejo sin aliento hasta que ya no pudo hablar. Aquello no podía estas ocurriendo. No podía ser real.

Alguien fue hasta ella y la cogio del brazo para llevarla lejos de los maestros, en dirección a la puerta del fondo. Las lágrimas cayeron incontrolablemente del rostro de Bella mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que su tela no fuera digna del gremio?

_Le he dedicado todo mi tiempo-susurro, sintiendo que se le partía el corazón-. He gastado hasta la ultima de mis preciosas monedas en ella.-Había llevado harapos para poder comprar los materiales con que producir la tela. Había aguantado todo el invierno con agujeros en las suelas de los zapatos, solo para que ahora los maestros del gremio le dijeran que todos sus sacrificios habían sido en vano.

¿Cómo era posible?

_No es por tu tela-le susurro el hombre mientras se la llevaba de la sala-. Hay demasiados tejedores aquí. No admitirían a nadie en el gremio hasta que uno de ellos lo abandone o muera.

¿Se suponía que eso debía servirle de consuelo? ¿Qué le daría de comer? No, lo único que hizo fue ponerla furiosa.

Malditos fuesen todos.

_Te lo aseguro, niña, estarás mejor fuera del gremio.

_¿Como es eso?

El hombre puso la mano sobre la tela de Bella y le dirigió una peculiar mirada de advertencia.

_Tienes cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar que ser una tejedora agremiada. Creeme.

El hombre la mando a la calle de un empujón antes de que Bella pudiera preguntarle que había querido decir con eso, y lo oyó echar el cerrojo a la puerta tras ella.

Se quedo plantada en el escalón de la entrada de la sede del gremio con todos sus sueños hechos pedazos. Aun era una aprendiza, y mientras ostentara ese titulo, no podía cobrar unos honorarios a cambio de su trabajo. No podía casase. No podía hacer nada aparte de lo que maese Rufus o la señora Maude le dijeran que hiciese.

No tenía una vida a la que pudiera llamar propia. Y tal como estaban las cosas, parecía que nunca iba a tenerla.

Bella sintió que la ira crecía en su interior mientras contemplaba su perfecta e inútil tela.

_¿De que me sirve?-sollozo. Por ley, ni siquiera podía usar la tela para hacerse un vestido. Solo quienes eran de noble cuna podían llevar el color brillante. Lo único que podía hacer con la tela era quemarla.

Todo estaba perdido.

_Disculpe.

Bella se seco las lágrimas de la cara mientras se volvía para ver a un caballero alta y bien vestido que venia hacia ella. Sus rubias cabellos rozaban sus hombros increíblemente anchos. Vestía costa de malla cubierta por una sobrepelliz verde oscuro que lucia un ciervo plateado en actitud rampante… La urdimbre de dicha prenda no era ni mucho menos tan delicada como la de la tela escarlata de Bella, y sin embargo no le cupo duda de que había sido hecha por alguien a cuyos animales se les había otorgado la condición de agremiados mientras que a ella le era negada.

¡Basta, Bella!

La tela que llevaba carecía de importancia. Pero el hecho de que un hombre de su condición le dirigiese la palabra si era importante. Bella no tenia la mas remota idea de que podía querer de ella aquel caballero.

Se aseguro de que evitaba sostenerle la mirada para no ofenderlo y hablo en el tono mas tranquilo de que fue capaz.

_¿Puedo hacer algo por vos, mi señor?-pregunto con voz firme pero tranquila.

El hombre miro por encima del hombro a otro apuesto caballero cuyos rasgos se parecían a los suyos pero aquel caballero tenía el pelo corto y negro.

_¿Eres Bella de Cork, la aprendiza de tejedora?

Bella ladeo la cabeza suspicazmente, mientras se preguntaba como habían averiguado su nombre aquellos nobles y por que querían saberlo.

_Yo soy Jasper –dijo el con una afable sonrisa-, y este es mi hermano Emmett.

Los nombres la sorprendieron. Solo había oído hablar de ellos en un lugar.

_Como en las historias del rey Arturo-dijo.

El rostro del caballero se ilumino de repente.

_¿Nos conoces?

_No, mi señor. Solo se de las historias que los ancianos y los trovadores cuentan de noche para que les den comida y cobijo, o en la calle cuando quieren ganar algunas monedas.

El la miro con ceño

_Pero sabrás de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda del rey Arturo, ¿verdad?

_Si, mi señor. ¿Acaso hay alguien que no sepa de ellos?

La sonrisa volvió a los labios del caballero.

_Entonces nos conoces. Nosotros somos los mismos. Mi hermano y yo hemos sido enviados aquí para encontrarte. Vas a ser la madre del próximo Merlín, y tienes que venir con nosotros para que podamos protegerte.

Bella se quedo helada. ¿Madre del próximo Merlín? ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

Pero entonces temió saberlo. Los nobles solían salir a buscar sus placeres entre las jóvenes campesinas, y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para impedirlo. Los campesinos carecían de derecho ante sus nobles señores.

Mas si iba con ellos y la cosa llegaba a oídos de maese Rufus, este la echaría a la calle. Tanto el como su esposa exigían de todas sus aprendidas que fueran casta. Ángela había sido despedía un año antes cuando se enteraron de que había vuelto a casa en compañía de un joven después de salir de misa.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a cogerse de la mano, y ahora Ángela tenia que trabajar en la curtidora local sin esperanza de encontrar una ocupación mejor.

_Por favor, mi señor-dijo Bella con un temblor de sinceridad en la voz-, no pidáis esto de mi. Soy una mujer decente. Lo único que tengo en este mundo es mi reputación intachable. Estoy segura de que la bondad que hay dentro de vos no permitirá que una mujer inocente tenga que padecer por vuestra lujuria.

Sus palabras confundieron al caballero.

_Menudo patinazo, Jas- dijo el otro caballero en un tono exasperado.

Que manera de hablar mas extraña. Bella nunca había oído emplear semejantes palabras, y ciertamente no eran aplicables a su situación porque el noble al que iban dirigidas no había resbalado.

El caballero que acababa de hablar paso junto a Jasper y se inclino ante ella.

_Mi señora, por favor no pretendemos hacernos ningún daño. Estamos aquí únicamente para protegeros.

Bella tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de voluntad para no alzar la mirada hacia ellos.

_¿Protegerme de que, mi señor?

De lo único que necesitaba protección era de hombres como aquellos.

Fue Jasper quien respondió.

_De las garras de Victoria. Vos sois de los nuestros y vais a ser una novia de Avalon, y como tal necesitamos que vengáis con nosotros inmediatamente, antes de que los mods os encuentren y os lleven consigo a Camelot.

Bella no pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia ellos después de escuchar aquello. Que palabras tan raras usaban.

_¿Mods? ¿Qué diablos es un mod?

_Esbirros de la muerte. Mods. Son una raza que el dios celta Balor creo antes de morir. Ahora están controlados por Victoria y ella los enviara en vuestra busca. Ya lo veréis, mi señora.

¡Estaban locos! Los dos. Bella dio un paso atrás mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si gritaba pidiendo auxilio, los caballeros la reclamarían como una de sus sirvientas. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que maeses Rufus fuera a ayudarla. No se atrevería a contradecir a un noble.

Ahora solo Dios podía salvarla.

No había que darle mas vueltas. Tendría que correr y rezar para que pudiera escapar de ellos…


	3. Chapter 3

Con la tela firmemente apretada contra su pecho, Bella salio a la calle pasando entre ellos y echo a correr lo mas deprisa que pudo. Los hombres le gritaron que de detuviera. Pero Bella no permitiría que le diesen alcance para abusar de ella.

Se metió en un callejón, tropezó con un adoquín roto y casi se cayo al suelo. Miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna escapatoria.

Vio un pequeño pasaje entre dos edificios, con la anchura justa para que pudiera escurrirse por el. Los hombres eran demasiado corpulentos para poder seguirla.

Bella corrió hacia la entrada del angosto pasaje y se pego a la pared antes de avanzar cautelosamente centímetro a centímetro. Había un olor horrible, y tuvo que concentrarse para no respirar por la nariz. Aun así, maloliente o no, aquel callejón era infinitamente preferible a la alternativa. Mejor una agresión a su sentido del olfato que una agresión a su cuerpo.

Oyó que lo hombres entraban en el callejón detrás de ella y se ponían a maldecir.

_¿Donde esta?

_Merlín nos matara si no volvemos con ella.

_Tu y tus brillantes ideas. Tendría que haberte estrangulado en la cuna, Jasper-cambio el tono a un falsete burlón-. "Le diremos quienes somos y vendrá con nosotros de buen grado. No hay problema"-su voz regreso al grave tono acusador de antes-. Maldita sea tu estupidez. Debí dejarte tirado en el siglo veinte en lugar de traerte de vuelta a casa.

_Ojala lo hubieras hecho. Ciertamente lo preferiría a esto. Aunque en el fondo da igual, claro. ¿Cuál fue tu brillante idea para alejarla de Victoria, eh? No tuviste ninguna ocurrencia genial, ¿verdad, hermano intelecto?

Mientras los hombres discutían e intercambiaban reproches con frases que no tenían ningún sentido, Bella prosiguió su cauteloso avance hacia el final del pasaje.

_¡Ahí esta!

Bella volvió la cabeza para ver a los caballeros detrás de ella. Intentaron seguirla pero no pudieron, así que volvieron sobre sus pasos para correr alrededor del edificio.

Bella salio del callejón y echo a correr por la estrecha calle empedrada de adoquines. Había gente por todas partes, de camino al mercado o a sus quehaceres. Con un poco de suerte, los caballeros la perderían de vista entre la multitud.

O al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que doblo una esquina y volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con Jasper.

¿Cómo había podido llegar allí tan deprisa?

_No puedes esconderte de nosotros, Bella-dijo el caballero, al tiempo que la cogia de un brazo.

Bella se soltó y echo a correr entre la multitud. La gente maldecía y la empujaba al chocar con ellos en su apresuramiento. Sentía como se fuera a estallarle el corazón debido al miedo y el pánico.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Miro atrás para ver que los dos caballeros aun la perseguían, y al salir a la calle se detuvo en seco cuando oyó pifar a un caballo.

Bella alzo la mirada para ver a un gran corcel negro que se encabriaba ante ella. Sus cascos relucientes danzaron en el aire como si estuviera impaciente por golpearla con ellos. Bella levanto el brazo para protegerse y pidió a dios que le animal se detuviera antes de que la aplastase.

El caballero le hablo a su montura en una lengua que Bella no entendió mientras volvía a someterla a su control.

_¿Intentas matarte mujer?-le gruño a Bella.

Pero la ira se esfumo de su apuesto rostro mientras la miraba, y la expresión de sus facciones enseguida se suavizo hasta perder toda su severidad inicial.

_Perdona mi descortesía, buena mujer-prosiguió el caballero-. Espero no haberte asustado demasiado. Ha sido la sorpresa de que mi caballo se encabritara la que me hizo perder los estribos.

Bella se había quedado sin habla y solo podía contemplar al apuesto jinete. Su pelo de cómo cobre lo llevaba corto alrededor de los rasgos perfectos de su rostro pulcramente afeitado. Un par de ojos tan negros que parecían carecer de pupila la observaban con una intensidad que le quito el resuello aun mas que su carrera a través de la calle.

Oyó maldecir a los dos hombres detrás de ella.

El caballero montado miro más allá de Bella para ver a los hombres que corrían hacia ellos.

_¿Necesitas ayuda, buena mujer?

_Si, mi señor-dijo Bella con un hilo de voz-. Necesito escapar de ellos antes de que me atrapen.

_Entonces, en calidad de caballero y campeón, te ofrezco mis más humildes servicios. Ven, y me asegurare de que llegues a casa sana y salva-le tendió la mano.

_¡No!-grito el caballero llamado Jasper mientras el y su acompañante corrían hacia ella.

Bella no se detuvo a reflexionar y puso su mano sobre la que se le ofrecía.

El caballero la subió a su silla delante de el, y luego hinco los talones en los flancos de su montura. Se abrieron paso a través del gentío con una celebridad que asombro a Bella. Era como si el gran corcel negro tuviera alas.

Por primera vez desde que se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana, Bella respiro hondo mientras el alivio se extendía por todo su ser.

_Gracias, ni señor-dijo al caballero que la sostenía sobre la silla-. Realmente me habéis salvado la vida el día de hoy. No se como podré corresponderle a vuestra bondad.

La persecución no parecía preocupar e absoluto al caballero mientras guiaba con mano experta a su corcel a través del pueblo.

_¿Y de que manera te he salvado la vida?

_Esos dos hombres que me seguían. Están locos.

_¿Como es eso?

:Me dijeron que iba a ser la madre del mago Merlín. Puede que solo estuvieran bebidos pero…-Bella se estremeció mientras pensaba en todo lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirle-. Doy gracias al Señor y a todos Sus santos de que aparecieseis cuando lo hicisteis. Tiemblo de solo pensar lo que me habría hecho esos hombres si hubiese ido con ello.

El caballero la miro como dándole a entender que sabia muy bien de que hablaba.

_Si-contesto-, un poder superior me ha guiado hasta ti el día de hoy. De eso no me cabe duda.

Bella empezaba a sentirse un poco mas tranquila cuando oyó un ruido de cascos a sus espaldadas.

El caballero se volvió a mirar.

_Son ello-jadeo Bella, y el pánico volvió a adueñarse de ella cuando vio que los dos caballeros habían reanudado la persecución-. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?

_No temas. No permitiré que te lleven.

Sus palabras la llenaron de emoción.¿Quien hubiese imaginado que un noble tan apuesto defendería a una simple doncella campesina?

_Realmente sois un noble y buen caballero, señor.

Pero cuando el bajo la mirada hacía ella, Bella habría jurado que sus ojos relucieron con un destello rojizo antes de espolear a su caballo. Los otros des caballeros seguían tras ellos. Cruzaron el pueblo como una exhalación hasta llegar al puente que los llevaría a la campiña.

Bella se encogió temerosamente.

_No puedo salir del pueblo-le dijo al caballero-. Mi señor me daría una paliza por haberme marchado sin su permiso.

_En ese caso no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Se volviéramos, te llevarían con ellos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

_No

_Entonces agarrate bien fuerte hasta que los hayamos dejado atrás.

Bella hizo lo que le decía. Se volvió hacia el sobre la silla, le paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura e inhaló el olor a cuero, hombre y bestia. La montura del caballero pareció volar sobre los prados, lanzada en un raudo galope hacia los densos bosques que tenían delante.

De pronto algo estallo junto a ellos.

__Accero, accero domini doyan_-dijo el caballero con su voz profunda y resonante.

Bella dejo escapar una exclamación de terror cuando las gárgolas que adornaban las bridas del caballo se levantaron y alzaron el vuelo. Chillaron como una banda de banshees antes de ir hacia los hombres que los perseguían.

_¿Que es esto?-pregunto.

_Te has extraviado dentro de un sueño-dijo la voz del caballero en su cabeza-. Duerme, pequeña. Duerme-Bella parpadeo mientras el cansancio de adueñaba de ella. Intento desesperadamente permanecer despierta, pero no pudo.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, la oscuridad la consumió

Kerrigan estrecho a la campesina contra su pecho cuando la sintió sucumbir a su hechizo. Su cuerpo era como un junco flexible entre sus brazos. Seguro de que ya no podía ofrecerle ninguna resistencia, hizo que su montura aflojara el paso para poder volverse y ver como Jasper y Emmett luchaban con las gárgolas que el les había mandado.

Dejo que su carcajada malévola resonara en la noche.

_¡Es nuestra!-les grito.

Jasper le lanzo una bola de fuego mágico, y Kerrigan la disolvió en el aire antes de que llegase a tocarlo.

_Ya sabes lo que quiero, Jasper. Dile a Merlín que lo entregue o vera morir a esta mujer.-después de haber dictado sus ordenes, Kerrigan pronuncio las palabras sagradas que lo sacaron del mundo de los hombres, para trasportarlo al reino impalpable de Camelot.

Una extraña niebla negra broto de la nada, y el mundo visible se desvaneció en la oscuridad. El velo que separaba los dos reinos se hizo cada vez mas tenue hasta que Kerrigan volvió a encontrarse sobre el suelo negro de Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el era algo mas que un caballero. Aquí era rey y campeón. Con una carcajada triunfal, Kerrigan cabalgo por el puente levadizo negro y entro en el recinto exterior primero, y en el patio de armas después. Detuvo a su caballo ante el torreón con un tiron de riendas, y un gris contrahecho se apresuro a ir hacia ellos para hacerse cargo de la montura.

La suya era una raza elfica maldita que en tiempos lejanos había sido alta y grácil. Pero cayeron en desgracia ante el dios celta, quien cambio su apariencia exterior para hacerla tan aborrecible como sus corazones. Ahora estaban condenados a servir a Victoria en Camelot.

Sin dignarse a prestar atención a la horrible criatura, Kerrigan tomo en brazos a la joven campesina antes de saltar al suelo con su preciosa carga. Ella era la llave que necesitaba para abrir el mundo y hacerlo suyo.

_Dale una ración extra de avena

_Si, mi señor

Kerrigan se apoyo contra el pecho el ligero peso de la mujer antes de encaminarse hacia las puertas ennegrecidas del antaño famoso castillo. Estas se abrieron por voluntad propia mientras iba hacia ellas, franqueándole la entrada. Los tacones y espuelas de las botas de Kerrigan resonaron ominosamente sobre el suelo de piedra con cada paso que daba.

Mientras atravesaba la sala perfumada con los aromas del macis y la nuez moscada, las antorchas se encendieron por si solas para iluminar el camino a la escalera de la torreta. Kerrigan se dirigía a un dormitorio en el último piso. Uno que garantizaría que a aquella mujer no le quedaría más remedio que permanecer allí hasta que la mataran.

Como el resto del castillo, la habitación estaba decorada en negro y gris. Los aposentos de Victoria era el único lugar donde podía encontrarse color; la reina del pueblo mágico no quería que nada pudiera competir con su belleza o su presencia, así que los colores habían quedado proscritos fuera de allí.

Kerrigan acostó a la mujer en la cama negra y aparto los cobertores para ella. Se la veía pálida y frágil tendida en aquella oscuridad. Sus largos cabellos eran de un color castaño hermoso.

Para la sorpresa de Kerrigan, la mujer no era hermosa. A decir verdad, sus rasgos eran mas bien poco agraciados, salvo por sus ojos. De un marrón muy bello para ser de un color tan común, eran grandes y tenían la forma almendrada de los ojos de un gato. Su nariz era de lo mas corriente y tenia los labios gruesos. Flaca y desnutrida, no había en ella prácticamente ninguna curva femenina para acoger al hombre que quisiese tomarla.

La campesina no tenia nada de notable. Nada que la distinguiera como la futura madre de un Merlín.

Le recordó a una ratita.

Incluso inconsciente, la mujer aferraba tercamente aquella tela de un intenso color rojo en sus manos. Kerrigan frunció el entrecejo ante aquello, y se pregunto por que se molestaría en hacerlo. Se dispuso a quitársela, y entonces se detuvo por algún motivo.

_Estupida confiada-le gruño. Ni en sueños habría podido imaginarse a si mismo extendiendo la mano hacia alguien para ayudarlo.

¿Y de que le había servido eso a ella? De nada, porque ahora estaba perdida.

Una sombrea entro en la habitación por el agujero de la cerradura.

_La dama Victoria quiere hablar con vos, mi señor

_Dile que iré a verla cuando me vaya bien-replico Kerrigan, aunque sabia que no era aconsejable hacerla esperar. Victoria tenia el genio tan vivo como el. Pero no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera la misma Victoria, pudiera darle órdenes.

Además, la reina del pueblo mágico no podía hacerle nada. Kerrigan estaba condenado por sus propias acciones, y nadie, ni siquiera ella, podía matarlo.

El sharoc. O sombra mágica, se quedo suspendido en el aire junto a el como si intentara darle prisa.

_Déjame en paz-gruño Kerrigan

El sharoc se retiro inmediatamente

Kerrigan volvió a estar a solas con la mujer desconocida, y se encontró estudiándola con curiosidad. Era tan distinta de las mujeres que vivían en Camelot. Cierto que ellas, debido a su magia, eran exquisitamente hermosas, pero ninguna poseía la chispa que parecía brillar dentro de aquella mujer.

Su piel parecía más suave, mas atrayente. Invitadora.

"No seas bobo. Solo es una insignificante mortal"

Si. Y ciertamente no merecía que el le dedicara su tiempo.

_¡Anir!-llamo a la gárgola que tenia por sirviente.

La bestia entro volando por la ventana abierta y se detuvo sobre la cama en la que reposaba la mujer. Los ojos amarillos de Anir relucían en el gris oscuro de su pétrea piel.

_¿Si, mi señor?

_Custodiala y a avísame en cuanto se despierte.

La gárgola asintió y fue a posarse en el pie de la cama. Se agazapo allí en una postura vigilante, y luego se endureció para volver a su verdadera naturaleza de piedra.

Kerrigan se detuvo a echar una ultima mirada a aquella mujer que tan fascinado lo tenia. Seguía sin entender la atracción que ejercía sobre el. Daba igual, claro. El tiempo que le quedaba de vida era extremadamente finito. Incluso si los moradores de Avalon renunciaban a la mesa que buscaba Kerrigan, se la mataría de todos modos.

Iba a ser la madre de un Merlín. Eso ya llevaba aparejada una sentencia de muerte.

….

_¿Que quieres decir con que se escapo?

Jasper se encogió temerosamente ante la pregunta de Merlín. Miro a Emmett en busca de alguna ayuda, pero enseguida quedo claro que no iba a recibir ninguna.

_El señor Modales-mascullo Emmett desdeñosamente, le dijo que iba a ser la madre del próximo Merlín, así que la chica le entro pánico y huyo.

Merlín se apretó la frente con la mano como si sintiera los inicios de una terrible jaqueca en la frente. Sus largos cabellos dorados fluían alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, cubierto por un vestido blanco adornado con ribetes dorados. Cierto, no había mujer mas hermosa.

O mas furiosa de lo que estaba allá en esos momentos.

Los fulmino con la mirada mientras un libro aparecía ante ella y flotaba en el aire, suspendido de la nada. Las paginas del libro se volvieron por si sola hasta detenerse en un pasaje.

_Vamos a ver si lo entendí bien.

Leyó el libro.

_"Jasper, el noble y cortes caballero de Arturo, un campeón del rey. Nadie lo superaba en proezas con las mujeres"-levanto la vista del libro-. Eres tú, ¿no?

Jasper se encogió bajo su colérico escrutinio. Entonces las paginas del libro se volvieron a otro pasaje, del tal manera que el pudiera leerlo.

_Y según este libro, Merlín, tú eres un viejo calvo.

Merlín puso ojos como platas mientras el libro quedaba envuelto en llamas.

_¿Deseas morir, cuantas veces les he dicho que no me llamen así?

_No puedo. Soy inmortal.

Emmett trago aire con un siseo ahogado

_Cuidado, hermano. El ultimo hombre que hizo enfadar a Merlín ahora esta preso en una jaula bajo los cimientos de nuestro precioso hogar.

_Lo siento, Rosalie-dijo Jasper, en un intento de calmarlos a todos-. Esto me ha hecho tan poca gracia como a ti, creeme. ¿Cómo supo el Kerrigan que debía ir allí?

Rosalie suspiro.

_Sus poderes han crecido mucho con el paso de los siglos. Si no lo detenemos pronto, serán más fuertes incluso que los míos.

Jasper intercambio una nerviosa mirada con su hermano. No hacia falta que nadie les explicase lo que ocurriría en el caso de que esto llegara a suceder. El Kerrigan no tenía corazón, y carecía de compasión. Era la contrafigura masculina de Victoria, y su campeón. Si llegaba a ser mas fuerte que Rosalie, nada podía impedir que se adueñara del mundo y los esclavizasen a todos.

Jasper entorno los ojos pensativamente.

_Haré que Perceval lo investigue. Quizás haya escrito algo que exponga una debilidad…

_No-dijo Rosalie-. Victoria es más inteligente que eso. A diferencia de nosotros, parece capaz de mantener a sus esbirros fuera de las leyendas escritas.

Emmett soltó un bufido.

_Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-le pregunta a Rosalie.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

_Esperaremos a ver que hace Kerrigan. No podemos entregarle la mesa…, al menos no sin carretilla y un cubo. E incluso si lo hacemos, estoy segura de que matara a Bella y pondrá fin a su linaje para nosotros.-Rosalie empezó a pasear por la sala-. No se como, pero tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de sacara Bella de Camelot.

Jasper alzo la mirada hacia el sello del Pendragon que colgaba en la pared sobre ellos. Un fresco de vivos colores contenía la imagen de un dragón con un león dormido a sus pies. Un círculo de fuego se curvaba alrededor de la bestia que se alzaba con las alas extendidas. El dragón permanecía alerta y preparado para defender su poder y su territorio.

Detrás del sello, dormido dentro de una tumba, no estaba el rey de la leyenda.

El que yacía allí era uno de los hijos verdaderos que había engendrado con la reina Ginebra.

_¿Deberíamos despertarlo para esto?

_No-dijo Rosalie-. El momento en que debe levantarse de la tumba no es este. Convocad a los demás. Aun no se que haremos, pero no podemos dejar que el mal salga vencedor. Si lo hacen…

Todo lo bueno moriría….


	5. Chapter 5

Kerrigan entro en la habitación de Victoria con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La antesala era espaciosa y llena de luz, y estaba decorada en suaves tonos dorados y amarillo pálido. Los rojos cabellos de Victoria brillaban sobre su piel clara. Parecía un ángel, pero Kerrigan sabia por experiencia que aquel aspecto era decididamente engañoso.

Ese día llevaba un vestido de un rojo vivido que ondulaba como sangre sobre su cuerpo.

Victoria danzaba en la habitación con un adoni. A diferencia de los grises, los adoni eran altos, de hermosas formas y ágiles. Los humanos solían llamarlos elfos, pero nunca se los debería confundir con sus primos germánicos. Los adoni eran otra raza, distinta y terrible, que se alimentaba de la humanidad a la primera ocasión. Ese era lo que hacia que Victoria les encontrara tan atractivos.

Victoria hizo una pausa en su danza cuando lo vio.

_Así que por fin has venido a mi.

Kerrigan se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse.

_¿Por que has mandado llamarme?

_Quiero que no pierdas de vista a nuestra invitada. Si conozco un poco a esa zorra de Merlín, y la conozco, soltara sus perros para que vengan aquí y la liberen.

_No cometas tales errores-se mofo Kerrigan-. Ni Merlín ni los bastardos que la sirven podrán atravesar jamás estos muros.

Victoria sonrió al escucharle decir aquello mientras cruzaba la habitación para detenerse a su lado. Extendió la mano para apartarle un mechón de los ojos.

_¿Porque ya nunca vienes a mi cama, Kerrigan?

El miro hoscamente al apuesto varón adoni que los observaba con un celoso interés.

_Porque la encuentro demasiado concurrida para mi gusto.

Victoria rió fríamente.

_Hubo un tiempo en el que n te importaban las multitudes. Pero eres muy atrevido, malvado corazón mío. No estoy segura de por que permito que me hables así.

_Entonces matame, Victoria-dijo el, sin miedo o pasión alguna. Honestamente, a esas alturas le daba igual.

Ella suspiro sin dejar de juguetear con sus cabellos.

_Ambos sabemos que no puedo hacerlo mientras lleves la espada Caliburn y su vaina.-le dirigió un mohín seductor-. Has estado conmigo durante todos estos siglos pasados, Kerrigan. Siempre sirviendo a mis necesidades. Siempre matado y torturando a otro para satisfacer mis pequeños caprichos. Me recuerdas tanto a mi esposo…

_Pero yo no soy James.

Los ojos de Victoria chispearon ante el recordatorio de su esposo que yacía en éxtasis, a la espera del momento en que volvería a despertar para torturar el mundo de los hombres.

_No, no lo eres.-lo hizo bajar la cabeza hacia ella para poder besarlo.

Kerrigan no respondió al beso. Hacia mucho que se había hartado del frió y exigente contacto de la hechicera.

Victoria de aparto de sus labios con una maldición, y luego lo aparto de un empujón.

_Fuera de mi vista.

Kerrigan inclino la cabeza ante ella y, por una vez, obedeció.

…..

Bella se restregó lo ojos cuando se sintió despertar. Que sueño tan terrible había tenido. Primero pensó que el gremio acababa de rechazarla, y luego había sido perseguida por unos extraños caballeros que habían hecho frente a unas gárgolas.

_Tendré que contar…-su voz se apago cuando abrió los ojos y vio la misteriosa habitación. Estaba acostada en una cama completamente negra. Los cobertores, la madera, incluso las cortinas. Las ventanas estaban abiertas para mostrar un oscuro cielo encapotado que contenía nubes grises y ni rastro de sol.-¿Dónde estoy?-se sentó lentamente en la cama e intentó recordar como había podido llegar a un lugar semejante.

Un súbito movimiento atrajo su atención hacia los pies de la cama. Bella chillo cuando vio que la gárgola cobraba vida. Sus aterradores ojos amarillos se clavaron en ella mientras la cola bifurcada ondulaba lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de piedra.

_No temas, humana-dijo la gárgola con una voz muy grave-, no te arrancare el corazón para comérmelo. Al menos todavía no.

_Estoy soñando.

_No-dijo la gárgola en un tono siniestro, al tiempo que la contemplaba con malicia-. Aquí no hay sueños, parajito. Solo pesadillas.

La gárgola se echo a revolotear de un lado a otro sin apartar los ojos de ella.

_Kerrigan, Kerrigan –lamo-. Mi señor Oscuridad, es hora de que regreséis.

Una tenue humareda apareció junto a la cama.

Bella dejo caer su tela, se escurrió hacia el otro lado de la cama y vio como el humo adquiría la forma de un hombre con relucientes ojos rojos. El humo se solidifico en el caballero que la había rescatado. Las ascuas de sus ojos se inflamaron en un súbito estallido de llamas, que luego se volvieron tan oscuras y frías como el carbón.

Nada mas aparecer el, la gárgola salio volando por la ventana y desapareció en aquel extraño cielo.

Bella murmuro una oración, al tiempo que se persignaba.

_¿Que sois?

Las comisuras de los labios del hombre se elevaron una fracción de milímetro.

_El mal encarnado.

Bella no quería creer eso. Y sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía no creerlo?

_Pero me ayudasteis a escapar de aquellos caballeros-repuso.

La mirada de el era fría e inexpresiva.

_No, me ayude a mi mismo.

_No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me esta ocurriendo todo esto?

El la observo sin rastro de misericordia o compasión en su mirada.

_¿Por que debería ocurrirle a otra persona?-replico en un tono tan implacable que a Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Qué hay tan especial en ti para que debas ser inmune a las crueles maquinaciones de la diosa Fortuna?

_Nunca he dicho que debería ser inmune a nada. Solo quiero saber por que me esta ocurriendo esto. ¿Dónde estoy?

_Estas en Camelot.

Bella paseo la mirada por aquellos fríos y siniestros muros que no guardaba ningún parecido con el castillo de la leyenda. Decían que Camelot era una joya, un lugar acogedor con muros dorados y tapices de vivos colores. Aquí no había nada de eso.

_¿Camelot?

_Si-respondió el-. ¿o es que no puedes ver la belleza y la magia de cuanto te rodea? Aquí es donde Arturo unió a un reino y vio desmoronarse su mundo antes de que su propio sobrino lo matara brutalmente en Camlann.

Bella conocía bien la famosa leyenda, pero nunca había imaginado Camelot con semejante aspecto.

_¿Sois uno de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda?

Kerrigan rió fríamente.

_¿Acaso le parezco? No, mujer, yo soy su azote. Huiste de tus benditos caballeros de la Mesa Redonda en el pueblo cuando ella te habría salvado.

_¿De que me habrían salvado?

_De mí.

Bella salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar allí, el caballero ya estaba ente ella cortándole el paso.

_No hay salida de aquí, ratita.

_Por favor-suplico Bella, aterrorizada por lo que estaba ocurriéndole-. Por favor, dejadme marchar. No soy mas que una campesina. No tengo nada de especial, nada que se salga de lo corriente. Solo quiero ir a casa y llegar a ser una oficiada del gremio.

Una expresión distante apareció en los fríos ojos del caballero.

_Y hubo un tiempo en el que yo, también, no era mas que un campesino. Mentía y cometía pequeños robos, y pase toda mi juventud huyendo de aquellos que querían molerme a palos. Ahora soy el rey de Camelot. La rueda del destino siempre esta en movimiento. Hoy eres una simple aprendiza sin perspectivas, pero en días venideros tu destino era casarte y dar hijos a uno de celebres caballeros de Arturo.

Pero eso no tenia sentido para Bella. No podía ser.

_No lo entiendo. No puedo casarme con un caballero. Soy una campesina.

Un destello rojizo llameo en los ojos del caballero cuando paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de Bella.

Kerrigan sintió que se le endurecía el miembro mientras la contemplaba valerosamente erguida ante el. Podía oler lo aterrada que estaba, y sin embargo no por ello dejaba de oponerle resistencia pese a saber que no le serviría de nada.

Aquella campesina no tenia nada de especial y sin embargo…

El cuerpo de Kerrigan reaccionaba a su proximidad como nunca había reaccionado antes con nadie. No pudo evitar preguntarse por que la diosa Fortuna había escogido a aquella ratita insignificante para dar a luz a uno de los mayora poderes que podían hallar en la faz de la tierra. Que recipiente tan extraño para engendrar y alimentar a un Merlín.

_¿Nunca has acogido a un hombre dentro de tu cuerpo, ratita?

Un intenso rubor se extendió por el rostro de la campesina mientras tragaba saliva.

_Así que eres virgen.

Su ratita se puso rígida al tiempo que lo miraba con expresión desafiante.

_Y tengo intención de seguir siéndolo hasta el día en que me case.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de el se elevo ante su reto.

_Difícilmente podrías detenerme si decidiera tomarte.

Pero ni aun así logro arrancarle una muestra de miedo, y lo único que vio en ella fue ese coraje infundido con el que hacia frente a todas sus burlas.

_No existe satisfacción alguna en robar la propiedad de alguien, mi señor. Solo aquello que es ganado o entregado libremente por la persona a la que pertenece tiene verdadero valor.

El atrevimiento de aquellas palabras dejo estupefacto a Kerrigan, y reflexiono en silencio unos instantes antes de hablar.

_Yo no se nada sobre regalos-dijo finalmente.

_Lastima. Quizás si pidierais en vez de tomar, entonces podrías llegar a saber en que consisten.

Era una ratita muy despierta. Sorprendentemente inteligente, de hecho, y Kerrigan no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado por su argumento.

_¿Me darías tu virginidad si te la pidiera?

_¡No!

_¿Entonces que sentido tiene pedir cuando la única manera de llegar a tener algo es tomarlo?

_Tomadlo pues si tenéis que hacerlo-dijo ella valientemente, con un intenso destello marrón en sus ojos-, pero debéis saber que al hacerlo, me despojáis de lo único que puedo entregar libremente. Espero que privarme de eso os llene de satisfacción-alzo la barbilla como disponiéndose a recibir el golpe que le asestaría el.

"Tómala"

La voz en su cabeza era abrumadora, y normalmente, cuando daba una orden, Kerrigan la obedecía al momento sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, y sin embargo ahora se sentía incapaz de reunir el deseo suficiente para hacerlo. Era como si el extraño fuego que veía arder en los ojos de la campesina consumiese el frió de quería dentro de el.

Era su dignidad, comprendió.

Se acordó de u tiempo en que el también la había poseído. Pero aquellos días habían quedado atrás. Su dignidad, al igual que su humanidad, le habían sido arrebatada, capa por capa, hasta convertirlo en un cascarón vació que solo conocía la furia.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar en lo que hacia, Kerrigan levanto la mano para tocar la suave y delicada mejilla de la campesina. Su piel era calida, muy agradable al tacto. Deliciosa.

Bajo la mirada hacia esos pequeños pechos que apenas le llenarían la palma de la mano, y luego la hizo descender por el resto de su cuerpo. Era una mujer flacucha claramente necesitada de comida y cuidados. Kerrigan había podido partirle el cuello con poco mas que un pensamiento.

Aunque tratara de resistírsele, no tendría fuerzas para ello. Y aun así le inspiraba una asombrosa curiosidad.

_¿Como te llamas muchacha?

Ella titubeo antes de responder

_Bella

Bella. En la lengua de Kerrigan eso había significado estrella.

_¿Y que me darías, Bella, para preservar tu virginidad?

_No os entiendo

El dejo que la mano cayera de su rostro mientras la observaba con curiosidad y la veía estremecerse ante su proximidad.

_Hablas de regalos que tienen muchísimo valor. Muéstrame uno que sea mas especial que la gratificación que puedo obtener con tu cuerpo, y saciare mi deseo con otra.

Ella paseo la mirada por la habitación como si buscara algo que darle. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos cuando su mirada se poso en la cama sobre la que reposaba su tela roja.

_Lo único que tengo es mi tela escarlata.

Kerrigan sonrió despectivamente.

_No necesito ninguna tela.

Vio el pánico en el rostro de ella, y por una vez no le causo satisfacción saber que era el quien lo había causado.

_No tengo nada mas-dijo ella.

_Entonces dame un beso.

Ella lo miro como so no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

_¿Un beso?

_Si-dijo el, encantado con aquel extraño juego que le permitía burlarse de la ratita sin necesidad de recurrir a la malicia-. Para que pueda saber en que me beneficiaria tener algo que haya sido entregado libremente en lugar de ser tomado. Básame, Bella, y deja que sea yo quien juzgue el valor de tu regalo.

Bella trago saliva, petrificada y sin embargo extrañamente intrigada. Había algo en aquel caballero que la atraía a pensar de lo aterrador que lo encontraba.

¿Por qué iba a darse por satisfecho con un beso?

_Nunca antes he besado a un hombre.

El la miro con ceño.

_Nunca has sido besada. ¿Nunca has saboreado el cuerpo de un hombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_Veinticuatro.

El chasqueo la lengua.

_Una mujer adulta. ¿Cómo es que has permanecido tan casta en un mundo lleno de hombres ávidos de sexo?

_Por elección, mi señor. Por que así lo elegí.

El soltó un bufido.

_Y ahora yo te doy otra elección, ratita. Un beso o tu cuerpo. Bueno, ¿Qué va a ser?

Bella se estremeció mientras se preguntaba si un beso saciaría realmente a aquel hombre tan poderoso.

_¿Y si no se besaros como es debido? ¿Servirán de algo mis acciones en ese caso?

El la miro con ojos fríos y carentes de expresión.

_¿Solicitas la verdad de un mentiroso? ¿Eres así de confiada o estupida?

_¿Como se que no tomareis mi cuerpo después del beso?

_No lo sabes.

La respuesta no había podido ser más ecuánime, y Bella respiro profundamente. Bien, al menos estaba siendo honesto. Pero en realidad ella no tenia elección dada las circunstancias. Por mucho que la horrorizase pensarlo, estaba completamente a merced de aquel hombre y ambos lo sabia.

_Entonces deberé confiar en que sois un hombre de palabra. Rezo para que no me decepcionéis, mi señor. Ya he tenido bastante decepciones en lo que llevamos del día.

Antes de que Kerrigan pudiera pedirle nada más, ella deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios. El cuerpo de Kerrigan se inflamo ante la inocencia que saboreo, ante el conocimiento de que ningún otro hombre había hollado nunca esa boca antes que el.

Con el pulso súbitamente acelerado, Kerrigan le separo los labios con los suyos y metió la lengua en la dulce y calida boca de la campesina para paladar el primer beso inocente que había conocido en toda su existencia. Lo sintió crecer dentro de el, en sucesivas oleadas de deseo que le tensaron la ingle dolorosamente. Si, aquella campesina era mucho más de lo que había parecido a primera vista. Una extraña sorpresa hecha de inocente avidez.

Bella gimió al sentir los labios del caballero oscuro. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo mientras se lengua danzaba a través de su boca, lamiéndola y excitándola. Nunca había experimentado una sensación semejante.

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo mientras profundizaba aun más el beso. Bella sintió la presión de su miembro en la cadera y supo exactamente hasta que punto deseaba poseerla.

Kerrigan dejo que su boca describiera un sendero de besos sobre la mejilla de la campesina para luego descender hasta su cuello, sobre el que apretó sus fríos labios. Bella sintió una extraña tensión en los pechos cuando el deseo se remanso en el centro de su cuerpo. Los escalofríos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

Nunca antes había conocido el deseo, pero en esos momentos sintió la furia abrasadora de su aguijón. A una parte ajena y aterradora de ella ni siquiera le hubiese importado que el insistiera en que le diese mas…

_Cierto, Bella-murmuro el contra su oreja en un tono entrecortado que la hizo estremecer-. Un beso dado libremente es mucho más dulce.

Bella sintió como su mano le subía por la espalda y se quedo rígida, temerosa de lo que se disponía a hacer el.

El cuerpo de Kerrigan era metal fundido. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese saborear más plenamente aquella carne virginal. En separar sus cremosos muslos y sumergirse una y otra vez en el húmedo calor de aquella campesina hasta haberse vaciado por completo dentro de ella.

Pero Bella había confiado en el.

Nadie le había otorgado confianza antes. Nadie.

Y además lo había besado por voluntad propia.

El cuerpo de Kerrigan aulló de protesta cuando se obligo a apartarse de ella. Aún así, sus fríos labios todavía ardían con el recuerdo del sabor de los suyos.

Y quería más. Lo anhelaba con una ferocidad que lo dejo atónito.

Bella no apartaba la mirada de el, temiendo que fuese a violarla después de todo.

No lo hizo. Pero ahora había una sombra de dolor en sus ojos. Algo tan profundamente atormentado que hizo que su corazón llorase de pena por el, y no podía entender por que.

Kerrigan se aclaro la garganta.

_ ¿Tienes hambre, ratita?-pregunto

Ella asintió.

_Haré que te preparen comida.-se detuvo ante la puerta y se volvió a mirarla-. Si-murmuro, al tiempo que la recorría con la mirada-. Eso esta mucho mejor. Nunca he podido soportar los andrajos en una mujer.

No fue hasta que el se hubo marchado cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que los harapos a los que ella llamaba vestido ya no cubrían su cuerpo. Ahora llevaba un magnifico vestido de jámate azul pálido con un ceñidor dorado y calzaba una zapatillas de cuero que habían juego con el vestido.

Sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y por un instante apenas pudo tenerse en pie. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño muy vivido. ¿Cómo podía ser real?

_Despierta Bella-se dijo. Pero no era un sueño. Por imposible que pareciese, aquel lugar era real.

El caballero negro era real. Y algo dentro de ella le dijo que si no encontraba una manera de escapar, tendría que permanecer atrapada allí hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Así que tu eres la madre del Penmerlin.

Bella se aparto de la ventana por la que había estado contemplando como las negras olas de un mar embravecido rompían contra los cimientos de los muros a muchos metros debajo de ella para ver entrar en la habitación a una anciana. La mujer iba de negro, que parecía ser el color del día en el castillo, y llevaba el pelo gris recogido en una trenza retorcida.

_No soy la madre de nadie.

_Pero lo serás, Dios mediante.

Había algo en el tono de la anciana que hizo reflexionar a Bella. Un asomo de instinto que le rogaba que lo escuchara.

La anciana fue hacia ella y miro nerviosamente a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla. Cuando hablo, su voz apenas fue un susurro.

_No queda mucho tiempo, niña. Tienes que irte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_ ¿demasiado tarde para que?

_Para salvarte. Ahora mismo el Kerrigan solo piensa en usarte par poder hacer un trato con Merlín, pero cuando esta falle, te arrancara la cabeza y se beberá tu sangre.

Eso era algo que Bella tenia muy claro prefería evitar a tosa costa.

_ ¿Cómo escapo de este lugar?

La anciana suspiro como si la respuesta no fuera muy de su agrado.

_Por desgracia, solo tienes una elección.

Bella espero pacientemente, pero la anciana pareció perder el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras iba por la habitación examinando las piedras.

_ ¿Qué es?-la animo a seguir Bella

La anciana se detuvo y la miro antes de contestar.

_El Kerrigan.

Bella frunció el entrecejo ente aquel nombre desconocido para ella que la anciana utilizaba a cada momento.

_ ¿El Kerrigan?-pregunto.

_El caballero negro que te capturo y te trajo aquí. Tienes que seducirlo para que baje la guardia y te deje escapar de este lugar.

La anciana hacia que eso de llevarse a un hombre a la cama sonara muy fácil, pero no lo era y Bella lo sabia. Por no mencionar la pequeña cuestión de que ella era virgen y se sentía muy a gusto en su inocente estado. Lo último que quería era entregar su doncellez a alguien que decía ser el mal encarnado a cambio de una libertad que estaba segura solo seria temporal. Si huía lo mas seguro era que el caballero negro fuese tras ella, ¿y que podría ofrecerle entonces para hacer un trato?

_No puedo hacer eso. No se nada de seducir a los hombres.

_No tienes elección, niña-insistió la anciana con aquel tono bajo e imperioso-. Solo hay dos personas que pueden moverse libremente dentro y fuera de este reino. Victoria, quien, dicho sea sin animo de ofender, nunca te ayudara, y el Kerrigan.

Con todo, Bella se negaba a creerlo.

_Tiene que haber otra manera de escapar-dijo.

_No la hay. Creeme, los hombres son susceptibles a su lujuria. El Kerrigan ya se siente atraído por ti. Utiliza se deseo para ganarte la libertad.

Bella se rebelo ante la idea.

_No esta bien usar a la gente de ese modo.

La anciana soltó u bufido.

_También esta mal matarla, y ellos te mataran. ¿Es que no me entiendes, pequeña? El Kerrigan es malvado hasta ka medula.

_Ha sido bueno conmigo.

_El Kerrigan no conoce la bondad-dijo la anciana con una mueca despectiva-. Creeme, niña. Le he visto cortar el cuello a sus propios hombres solo porque se habían atrevido a mirarlo de solayo. No siente nada por nadie, y es por su propia mano como morirás cuando llegue el momento.

Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso ante aquella sombría predicción.

_ ¿Y por que debería confiar en ti?

_Porque soy la única esperanza que tienes. Lleve aquí desde los tiempos en que Arturo era rey. Estaba aquí cuando este magnifico castillo cayo en manos de Victoria y estaba aquí el día en que trajeron al Kerrigan cuando aun era un muchacho. Al principio tenia un alma buena y la destruyeron, pedazo a pedazo, hasta que aprendió a ser uno de ellos. Y destruirán la tuya, también. Ya lo veras. Intente advertirle como te estoy advirtiendo a ti ahora, y se negó a escucharme. Dejo que Victoria lo sedujera para que se uniese a su causa, y ahora esta condenado por toda la eternidad.-la pena ensombreció sus ojos hasta que volvió a mirar a Bella-. Por favor, no cometas el mismo error que el. Te lo suplico.

Bella asintió. No quería perder su alma o su vida. Francamente, sentía idéntico fervor por ambas.

_Muy bien. ¿Qué ha de hacer?

_Ser agradable con el. Seducirlo para que puedas quitarle el amuleto de la estrella con el signo del dragón que lleva colgado al cuello. Quínaselo y corre al patio de armas, hacia el puente levadizo. Si cruzas el puente teniendo el amuleto, volverás al mismo lugar y el mismo instante en que encontrabas cuando el te secuestro.

_ ¿Y si dejo el castillo sin el amuleto?

_Estarás perdida para siempre en el Val Sans Retour.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. El Valle Sin Regreso.

_Ese es el valle al que Victoria destierra a sus amantes cuando han dejado de satisfacerla-murmuro.

_ ¿Sabes de el?

Bella asintió. A lo largo de los años, había oído a muchos bardos y trovadores contar historias de Victoria le Fay y su maléfico Val Sans Retous. Se decía que era el lugar más horrible que existía. Peor que el mismo infierno.

Al parecer ese valle existía realmente, y eso hizo que Bella se preguntara que otras cosas podían ser ciertas.

_ ¿Tienes nombre?-pregunto a la anciana.

_Me llamo Magda.

_Dime, Magda, ¿Cuántas de las historias que se acerca de Arturo y Camelot son ciertas y cuantas sin falsas?

Magda le acaricio la mano cariñosamente.

_No tenemos tiempo para hablar de todo eso, niña. Pero debes saber que Camelot ha caído en manos malvadas, y el mal que vive aquí quiere hacer del mundo una copia de el. En esta _terre derriere le voile_ existen dos grandes poderes. Victoria, que es reina del pueblo mágico, y el Kerrigan, que es el rey de Camelot. En el lado del bien están los señores de Avalon. Son los caballeros que sobrevivieron a la caída de Camelot. Con la ayuda del sucesor del Penmerlin, después de la batalla de Camlann se retiraron a Avalon, donde continúan combatiendo por todo lo que es bueno. Tenemos que llevarte con ello para que puedan protegerte. Tienes un papel demasiado importante en esta batalla para permanecer aquí.

_Pero ¿por que fui elegida? No soy mas que una campesina.

_ ¿Por qué esta el cielo sobre nosotros…? Bueno, aquí siempre es gris o negro, nunca azul, y en realidad se por que. No obstante, lo cierto es que la diosa Fortuna te eligió para que fueses un instrumento del bien. Acepta tu destino, niña.-los ojos de la anciana brillaron con una vida que no se correspondía con sus años cuando levanto los puños apretados como para ilustrar aquellas palabras llenas de pasión-. Abrázalo.

Magda le palmeo el brazo mientras bajaba la voz hasta poco mas que un susurro.

_Hay trece Merlines que son importantes para Avalon. Pero el más importante de todos es el Penmerlin, el que los gobierna a todos. Durantes doscientos años, el Penmerlin tutela y guía a los señores de Avalon. Pasado ese tiempo, a el o ella se le permite retirarse para vivir en paz el reto de sus días. El niño que traerás al mundo será el próximo Penmerlin. Victoria lo sabe gracias a su magia oscura, y por ese te matara cuando Kerrigan haya obtenido lo que quiere. Si mueres, no habrá sustituto, y cuando el reinado del Merlín actual llegue a su fin, los señores de Avalon no tendrán a nadie que los lidere.

Miro a Bella con los ojos entornados.

_El futuro de todos lo que bueno y decente depende de ti. Tu y tu hijo sois lo único que se interpone entre Victoria y el Kerrigan, y el mundo de los hombres.

Bella seguía sin entender por que había sido elegida para aquello. Ella solo era una joven de orígenes insignificantes, y nunca será capaz de hacer frente a semejante desafió.

_Lo único que quiero es tener mi propio telar. Mi propio comercio. No quiero vivir en u lugar de fábula y ser la yegua reproductora de un hombre al que aun he de conocer.

Magda la miro como expresión comprensiva.

_La visa rara vez es lo que nosotros queremos que sea, niña. Pero intenta verlo desde esta perspectiva. La madre del Penmerlin vive en un lugar de honor en Avalon. Tu esposo no será un campesino o un mercader, sino un caballero de noble cuna que te adora. Tendrás un avisa llena de felicidad y riquezas inimaginable. Nunca volverás a conocer el hambre o la necesidad.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Bella se miro las manos gastadas por el trabajo. Había lugares en sus dedos donde la piel se le había agrietado de tanto manejar la lanzadera en el telar. Sus uñas estaba rotas y mal cortadas, su piel áspera y enrojecida. Rara vez había habido en su vida una noche en el que no cayera exhausta sobre su pequeño jergón en el suelo, con la espalda y los hombros doloridos mientras sentía pinchazos en sus ensangrentadas manos.

Incluso con los ojos abiertos, podía ver claramente a la señora Maude sentada a su mesa repleta de suculenta comida. Bella y las otras aprendidas comían platos mucho mas modestos. Nunca se le había permitido participar en los boquetes del gremio.

Comer hasta llenarse el estomago…

_Si-le dijo Magda al oído-. Puedo ver el anhelo de todo eso en tus ojos. Seduce al Kerrigan y tendrás todo eso y más. Piensa en lo suave que es la tela del vestido que llevas ahora. Imaginate lo que seria tener un guardarropa entero lleno de vestidos así.

Bella paso la mano por la delicada tela que no rascaba no pinchaba los dedos. Llevarla era como sentir la suave caricia del agua fresca en la piel.

_Una campesina no debe aspirar a mejorar su suerte. Nuestro destino…

_Tu has nacido para cosas más grandes, niña. Acéptalo.

Pero eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía ella aceptar algo que contradecía todo lo que se le había enseñado desde la cuna?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta...


	7. Chapter 7

Magda dio un respingo cuando el portal se abrió para mostrar a una criatura gris de cuerpo contrahecho que llevaba una túnica del mismo color que su piel. La criatura fulmino con la mirada a Magda, que se apresuro a apartarse, y luego clavo sus fríos ojos en Bella.

_El señor quiere que te reúnas con el en la sala. Bella miro a Magda, quien se llevo la mano al cuello para recordarle el amuleto. Bella respiro hondo para armarse de valor. Asintió y fue había la criatura.

Esta la condujo por un corredor tenebrosamente negro. Bella soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio que las antorchas se encendían solas conforme se aproximaban a ellas. La luz se extinguía en cuanto las habían dejado atrás. Llena de asombro, Bella se detuvo a examinar una. El soporte era de lo más peculiar, como si una negra mano humana sostuviera la pequeña antorcha. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando fue a tocarla.

La mano se movió.

Bella grito de sorpresa y retrocedió, muy alarmada. La criatura se rió de ella, y luego la empujo hacia el soporte.

_Anda, pajarito, deja que vuelva a sentirte.

Bella grito de nuevo e intento apartarse.

_ ¡Drystan!-la potente voz retumbo como un trueno en el corredor.

La criatura la soltó de inmediato.

Bella se volvió para ver que Kerrigan venia hacia ellos con largas y rápidas zancadas.

El caballero negro aferro a la criatura y le cruzo la cara con un revés tan salvaje que esta reboto contra la pared.

_No la asustes-gruño.

Iba a pegarle de nuevo, pero Bella le agarro la mano para detener el golpe.

_Por favor, solo quería gastarme una broma. No se me ha hecho ningún daño.

La ira se esfumo del apuesto rostro de el. La criatura, cuyos labios se habían cubierto de sangre, levanto la mirada hacia ella con una expresión de incredulidad.

Kerrigan fulmino a la criatura con un fulgor rojizo en los ojos.

_Desaparece de mi vista, gusano.

La criatura se apresuro a retroceder ante ellos y luego corrió hasta desaparecer tras la curva del pasillo.

_ ¿Por qué lo habéis atacado?-pregunto Bella, consternada por el comportamiento de Kerrigan.

_No entiendes las reglas que imperan aquí-dijo el mientras la rabia crecía en su interior.

_No, si incluyen castigar a la gente por naderías. Vuestra reacción ha sido demasiado dura y de todo punto innecesaria para la pequeña infracción que había cometido.

El la miro con desdén.

_Y si no lo castigas-dijo-, la próxima vez ira mas lejos y hará algo pero. Lo se, creeme. A menos que se la sofoque inmediatamente, la malicia no hace sino crecer.

_No sentí su malicia.

_Entonces es que eres tonta.

Bella se envaro ante el insulto.

_Como vos no dejáis de repetirme a cada momento. Muy bien, en ese caso llevare a mi tonta persona de regreso a mi habitación donde no podrá ofenderos con su presencia.-empezó a alejarse de el.

_Creía que tenias hambre.

_Se me ha pasado el apetito.

Siguió pasillo abajo, sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegaba a la curva que la devolvería a su habitación, Kerrigan apareció ante ella.

_Necesitas comer.

Bella sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era sucumbir al terror, y reprimió el miedo que los poderes diabólicos de aquel caballero suscitaban en ella. Su madre le había enseñado a plantar cara a ese retos; aunque para ser honesta, dudaba de que su madre hubiera imaginado nunca semejante reto.

_Si me niego, ¿me pegareis, también?

Sus palabras parecieron confundir a Kerrigan.

_ ¿Por qué te has enfadado tanto por como he tratado a un gris? No ha hecho más que mirarte, cierto, pero habría podido arrancarte el corazón sin pensarlo dos veces. Los grises solo respetan a quien es mas poderos y siniestro que ellos.

_El poder nunca debería determinar lo que es bueno.

El pareció todavía más perplejo.

_ ¿Qué?

_Es algo que le oí decir a un bardo acerca del rey de Camelot. El propósito de este castillo era ser una protección contra el mal. La meta de los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda era proteger a aquellos que no podían protegerse a…

_Aquí no hay caballeros, Bella. Solo demonios.

Sus palabras dieron que pensar a Bella.

_ ¿Eso os incluye a vos?

_Si, me incluye.

_Entonces lo siento por vos, mi señor. Todo el mundo debería conocer la bondad y la compasión.

Eso pareció volver a enfurecerlo.

_Bah, vete, vuelve a tu habitación. Me da igual que te mueras de hambre o no.-paso junto a ella y echo a andar pasillo abajo.

_ ¿Mi señor?-el se detuvo para volverse a mirarla-. ¿Tenéis un nombre, señor?

El caballero negro aparto la mirada por un instante antes de responder.

_No, no tengo nombre. Se me conoce únicamente por el titulo mágico que dan a todos los que mandan sobre los demonios. Kerrigan.

Kerrigan. Un nombre imponente, y que en cierto modo parecía irle muy bien al papel para el que había sido elegido. Sin embargo, no era el que ella quería.

_Pero ¿y el nombre que tenías antes de venir aquí? ¿Cuál era?

Un fulgor rojizo llameo en los ojos de el.

_Me llamaban chico, bastardo o gusano. Ahora solo respondo a esos nombres con la hoja de mi espada.

Bella sintió que un nudo de pena le oprimía el corazón. Que espantoso tenia que haber sido para el no tener siquiera algo tan simple como un nombre al que llamar suyo.

_Edward.

Bella lo miro sin entender

_Edward era mi nombre pero nadie me llamo así nunca.

El no puedo entender por que le revelaba su verdadero nombre pero había algo en Bella que lo hacia confiar en ella.

_Entonces con su permiso me gustaría llamarlo así-dijo

_Me da igual como me llames.

El ladeo la cabeza mientras la estudiaba con curiosidad.

_No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad, ratita?

_ ¿Debería tenéroslo?

_Todos los demás me lo tienen-dijo el como si tal cosa.

_Pero ¿debería tenéroslo yo?

Edward extendió el brazo para pasar la mano por sus suaves cabellos. Si, debería tenerle pánico. Porque el no tenia consideración por nada o por nadie. La vida, ya fuese la suya o la de otros, no tenia valor o significado alguno en lo que a el concernía.

Y sin embargo no quería que aquella mujer diminuta lo temiera.

_No, Bella. Tu no tienes nada que temer de mi.-se llevo el mechón de pelo a los labios para sentir su roce, para oler el delicado aroma a rosas que emanaba de ella.

Bella se estremeció ante semejante muestra de ternura en un hombre tan tenebroso y terrible. No podía ser mas incongruente, y la había dejado perpleja.

El le soltó el mechón y le aliso el pelo.

_Ven y come, muchacha. Tienes que conservar las fuerzas.

Bella iba a recordarle que acababa de decir que le daba igual lo que pudiera ser de los demás, pero decidió callar. De hecho, se moría de hambre.

El le ofreció el brazo. Bella lo tomo, y se echo atrás con un siseo ahogado. La armadura negra del caballero estaba tan fría que le había quemado la piel.

_Perdona-dijo el, al tiempo que se apartaba-. Me había olvidado de eso.

_ ¿Por qué estáis tan frió?

_Esa es la naturaleza de mío existencia. Mi armadura solo conoce el calor cuando se halla bajo el sol del mundo del hombre, de lo contrario tiene la misma temperatura que mi piel.

Bella frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba la mano en un puño para calentarla.

_ ¿Siempre estáis tan frió?

Un tic empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula de el.

_Si, ratita. Siempre.

Sin añadir palabra, la llevo hasta el final del corredor donde dos puertas se abrieron a lo que en el pasado tenia que haber sido una gran sala. Estaba muy limpia, pero compartía el gris oscuro del resto del castillo. Una gran mesa redonda de reluciente madera negra ocupaba el lugar de honor en el centro de la estancia. Sillas negras de intrincado diseño se hallaban dispuestas a su alrededor.

Al igual que Edward, la sala era hermosa y siniestra al mismo tiempo.

Bella miro la mesa y se pregunto se seria la de la leyenda.

_ ¿Es la…?

_No-la interrumpió Edward rápidamente-. Esta mesa es _le cercle du damne_. Es similar a la Mesa Redonda de Arturo, pero muy distinta.

_ ¿En que se diferencia de ella?

El la miro sin decir nada y aparto de la mesa una silla ante la que había colocado una tabla para trinchar la carne, comida y una copa dorada.

_Siéntate, Bella.

Ella hizo lo que le decía.

_Bebe.

_Pero mi copa esta vacía.-las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios cuando apareció vino dentro de ella. Bella le miro con recelo.

Una chispa de diversión pareció danzar en la negrura de medianoche de los ojos de Edward.

_No hay ningún hechizo en tu comida ratita. Puedes comer y beber en paz.

Aun así, Bella titubeo mientras olía el vino aromatizado.

_ ¿Puedo confiar en que sois honesto conmigo?

_No, no puedes. Nunca. Pero en esto, no miento. Como sin miedo.

Había tantisima comida que era imposible que una sola persona pudiese llegar a consumirla toda.

_ ¿Querríais acompañarme?

Edward dirigió una mirada anhelante a la comida antes de negar con la cabeza. Nada le hubiese gustado más que poder catar aquellos manjares, pero llevaba muchísimo siglos sin probar la comida.

Fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa mientras ella empezaba a comer.

La miro cortar su cordero asado en pulcros trocitos y llevárselos a los labios con los ojos cerrados como para saborearlos mejor, y la encontró extrañamente hermosa. Sus maneras en la mesa, a diferencia de las de el, eran impecables. Cuando llego allí, al principio comía con las manos como un salvaje. A Victoria la llenaba de asco verlo comer. Esa era la razón por la que ahora la comida ya no podía servirle de sustento.

"Habrá que encontrarte algún alimento que puedas ingerir sin revolverme el estomago"

Victoria hizo mucho para cambiarlo de forma que dejase de ser el hombre que fue en el pasado. A decir verdad, Edward ya ni se acordaba de lo que significaba ser humano. Al menos no se había acordado de ella hasta que vio a aquella campesina tan boba y confiada. Bella hacia vibrar algo oculto en su interior, y Edward no estaba seguro de que podía ser.

Bella dejo de comer para alzar la mirada hacia el.

_ ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?-pregunto.

_No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Me miras con tanta fijeza que me pongo nerviosa.

El sacudió la cabeza ante su candidez.

_Nunca deberías decirle a nadie que te esta poniendo nerviosa, ratita.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_Porque saber como hacerte sentir incomoda les dará cierta ventaja sobre ti.

_O hará que cesen en el comportamiento que causa la incomodidad.

Edward sonrió desdeñosamente.

_Tu ingenuidad raya en lo terminal, ¿verdad?

_A mi no me lo parece. Solo creo que la mayoría de las personas harán lo correcto siempre que puedan.

Si, su ratita era una mocosa ingenua.

_No soy de la misma opinión. Solo tengo fe en que las personas siempre sacaran ventaja de cualquier situación para servir a sus propios propósitos.

_ ¿Y que ventaja os depara a vos el tenerme aquí, comiendo vuestra comida y vestida con vuestro vestido?

_Eres mi prisionera. Mi ventaja es tu presencia aquí. Estoy usándote para obtener lo que quiero.

_ ¿Y que es lo queréis obtener?

_La Mesa Redonda de Arturo.

Bella lo miro con ceño.

_ ¿Por qué queréis haceros con ella?

Edward no estaba obligado a responder a su pregunta, pero ¿Qué daño haber en que lo hiciese? Ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo y Merlín no sabia exactamente por que la mesa era tan importante para ellos.

_Porque encierra una gran magia en su centro. Una que, combinada con otros objetos sagrados, es capaz de volver invencible a quien pueda emplearla. Con la mesa aquí, no habrá nadie que pueda impedirnos gobernar el mundo.

Bella era tan inocente que a Edward le basto con mirarla para saber que la pobre esta perpleja.

_ ¿Por qué ibais a querer gobernar el mundo, mi señor? ¿Qué sentido le veis a eso?

_Si tenéis quehacer esa pregunta, entonces es imposible que tu minúscula mente pueda llegar a abarcar el concepto para entender la respuesta. Soy un bastardo egoísta que no piensa mas que en si mismo. Solo quiero jugar según mis reglas. Como dijo un gran hombre en una ocasión, es bueno ser rey.

Ella lo miro con furia.

_Gracias, mi señor, por el insulto a mi intelecto. Pero me permito deciros que hay que ser muy mezquino para no permitir que los demás tengan derecho a se propia porción del mundo. Porque el mundo es un lugar sorprendentemente grande en el que hay espacio para todos nosotros.

_ ¿Cómo osas insultarme?

Ella alzo la barbilla para atravesarlo con una mirada maliciosa.

_Vos me insultasteis primero.

Edward sintió algo que no había sentido en siglos. Humor. Llego a reir ante la audacia de la ratita. Lo asombraba. De haber sido otra persona que se habia atrevido a insultarlo ahora yacería muerta a sus pies. Pero aquella mujer…

Bella lo divertía.

_Eres valiente-dijo al cabo.

_No especialmente. Solo soy franca.

_Bueno, pues tu franqueza me parece muy refrescante.

Bella volvió a comer, pero aun la ponía nerviosa el modo en que Edward la miraba, como si estuviera muerto de hambre y ella fuese su banquete.

Cuando termino de comer, empezó a levantarse. Edward se volatilizo de su asiento para aparecer directamente detrás de su silla y apartársela de la mesa.

Bella dio un respingo ante su súbita aparición.

_Perdona que te haya sobresaltado-dijo el.

_ ¿Cómo hacéis eso?

Edward se encogió de hombros, mientras echaba la silla hacia atrás para que pudiera levantarse.

_Simplemente lo pienso y sucede.

Bella se persigno.

_Sois un diablo, ¿verdad?

_Si, mi dama _souris_. Estoy maldito y condenado.

Y sin embargo había algo en el que le recordaba a un alma perdida que quería reencontrarse a si misma. Lo que era una tontería, claro. Bella no tenia ni idea de por que se le había ocurrido pensar eso cuando el parecía hallar tanto placer en ser malvado.

Lo vio inclinarse ligeramente sobre ella, abrumándola mientras parecía olisquear el aire a su alrededor. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Ese suavizo un poco la dureza de sus facciones y la frialdad de su mirada.

_Mas vale que regreses a tu habitación.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Soy un hombre al que enseguida se le agota la paciencia, Bella. No estoy acostumbrado a negarme los pequeños placeres que puedo tener. Y tu…, tu pones a prueba los limites del escaso control de mi mismo que poseo.-extendió una fría mano para rozarle ligeramente la mejilla.

Bella pudo sentir como el calor huía de su piel bajo el contacto del caballero negro. De pie ente el, bajo la mirada hacia su cuello y vio el amuleto con la estrella que había mencionado Magda.

El corazón le latió con fuerza y extendió la mano hacia el para tocarlo.

Edward se la capturo inmediatamente.

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo?

_Es… es precioso.

El le aparto la mano del amuleto y dio un paso atrás.

_Vete, Bella. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti.

En un momento estaba de pie ante el, y al siguiente volvía a hallarse en su habitación. Solo que ahora ya no tenia la puerta.

Bella trago saliva cuando el verdadero temor empezó a echar raíces dentro de ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Edward era tan poderoso, tan oscuro. ¿Cómo podría escapar nunca de alguien como el?

"No tienes elección"

No, no la tenía. No sabia como, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de aquella tierra de los malditos y volver a su hogar.

…..

Acá dejo un poco del vocabulario que toca el libro para que se entienda algunos de los personajes que están por aparecer.

ADONI: Una hermosa raza de criaturas elficas. Altos y esbeltos, son capaces de ser inmensamente crueles.

GRISES: Tan horribles como hermosos son los adoni, son esencialmente sirvientes en Camelot.

LEGION DE PIEDRA: Raza maldita. Guante el día, son feas gárgolas que se ven obligadas a permanecer inmóviles (solo pueden moverse si se lo ordena el que lleva su emblema), pero de noche pueden moverse libremente, y bajo la luz de una luna llena, pueden volver a adoptar la forma de apuestos guerreros y caballeros; pero solo mientras les toca la luz de la luna llena. Si salen de esta luz volverán inmediatamente a su estado de gárgola. Hay quienes dicen que podría haber una forma de liberarlos de su maldición, pero hasta el momento todos los que lo han intentado se han encontrado con el fracaso y la muerte.

MERLIN: Consejero mágico.

MERLIN CUSTODIO: Termino para cualquier Merlín

MODS: Esbirros de la muerte.

PENGRADON: El Gran Rey de Camelot

PENMERLIN: El Gran Merlín de Camelot

SHAROC: Sombra mágica

MANDRAGORA: Una raza de seres que tiene la capacidad de convertirse en dragones o humanos. Poseen ciertas habilidades mágicas, pero actualmente su raza es esclava de Victoria.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward se recostó contra el cojin de su gran trono negro mientras veía como Victoria "agasajaba" a los otros miembros de su _cercle du damne_.

Como el, la mayoría de los otros cientos cuarenta y nueve hombres y mujeres que formaban su hermandad habían sido humanos tiempos atrás. Algunos de ellos incluso se habían sentado en la Mesa Redonda de Arturo y habían jurado dedicar sus espadas a la causa del bien.

Pero ahora ya no había bondad o humanidad alguna en Camelot. Al igual que su celebre rey, desaparecieron hacia mucho y lo mas probable era que nunca volviesen a existir.

Con una mano apoyada en la cabeza de dragón tallada que adornaba el brazo de su trono, Edward inclino la copa hacia atrás para beber un largo trago de vino que nunca podría nutrirlo.

Tampoco podría embriagarlo.

_Venid, mi rey-le suplico una hermosa adoni mientras iba hacia su estrado. Su largo vestido negro estaba escotado hasta más abajo del ombligo, exponiendo a la mirada de Edward la mayor parte de su abdomen y sus pechos, cuyas puntas habían sido pintadas de un rojo intenso para hacerlas aun más visibles mientras se apretaban invitadoramente contra la diáfana tela del vestido. Era un mujer ampliamente dotada que probablemente lo satisfaría por unos instantes-. ¿No quieres uniros a nosotros en una danza?

Edward bajo su negra mirada hacia el suelo de la sala, donde sus caballeros demonios danzaban con las criaturas mágicas. Algunos de ellos ya retozaban desnudos en los rincones, sin importarles quienes pudieran verlos mientras trataban de saciar sus cuerpos. La ruidosa música bailable que resonaba en la sala provenía de los cd que Victoria solía traer consigo de sus viajes al futuro; como muchos de los residentes de Camelot, Victoria adornaba la gracia y el estilo del medievo, pero prefería las comodidades y los juguetes de las sociedades futuras. Y mostraba especiales inclinaciones por un estilo de música de principios del siglo XXI al que llamaban la Ola Oscura. Bastante apropiado, dadas las circunstancias.

Personalmente, Edward podía prescindir de la musica. En realidad, hubiese podido prescindir los habitantes de Camelot.

Estaba harto de aquel lugar y de las criaturas que lo llamaban hogar. Quería algo mas que la fría pasión de las criaturas mágicas que ofrecían sus besos y sus cuerpos sin preocuparse de a quien se lo entregaban. Para ellas una polla era tan buna como cualquier otra.

_Largo-dijo secamente.

Un fulgor rojizo llameo en los ojos de la adoni. Lo habría atacado, so no fuese porque sabia cuales serian las consecuencias de semejante acción. Apretó los labios y lo dejo para buscar a otro de los caballeros.

_ ¿Por qué estáis tan triste, mi señor? ¿No os encontráis bien?

Edward se tenso ante aquella voz procedente de detrás de su trono.

_No te quedes de pie a mi espalda, Carlisle. No se deseas seguir viviendo en tu estado actual.

La mandrágora avanzo para colocar su alta y esbelta figura a la izquierda del trono de Edward. Nacido con albinismo, Carlisle había sido expulsado del pueblo por sus supersticiosos vecinos cuando aun era un crió.

Sus ojos eran de un violeta muy pálido. Su pelo blanco como la nieve estaba recogido en una larga trenza que le caía sobre un hombro y le llegaba hasta la cintura. El intenso dorado de su piel no era lo que solía esperar del albinismo, debido al error generalizado de que quienes lo padecían carecían de todo color. Si no fuese porque sabía que la mandrágora se enorgullecía de sus diferencias físicas, Edward había sospechado que la oscuridad de la piel de Carlisle era debida a su magia.

En forma humana, Carlisle apenas podía ver. Usaba su magia para percibir la situación de las personas y los objetos a su alrededor. Pero como dragón tenia muy buena vista.

Sin duda era una de las mandrágoras mas poderosas de Edward tenía a su servicio y lo mas parecido a un amigo que hubiese tenido nunca. Aunque a decir verdad, no entendía por que la mandrágora buscaba su compañía.

Si no fuese por el tiempo que llevaba en Camelot, Edward habría podido llegar a pensar que la mandrágora lo apreciaba.

Bebió otro sorbo de su copa.

_ ¿Por qué no participáis de la orgía, mi señor?_pregunto Carlisle suavemente.

_ ¿Por qué no participas tú en ella?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

_Percibí vuestra incomodidad. Vuestra inquietud. Pensé que tal vez podría encontrar alguna forma de divertiros, mi señor. ¿Queréis que adopte forma de dragón?

_No. Cabalgar sobre un dragón no me pondría de mejor humor.-no siquiera un buen derramamiento de sangre aliviaría el fuego que sentía hervirle en su ingle.

Eso solo Bella podría saciarlo.

Pero Bella había confiado ene., y por alguna razón demencial a la que era incapaz de dar nombre, Edward no quería violar esa confianza.

De pronto la musica cambio. Edward torció el gesto mientras oía la canción favorita de Victoria procedente de un siglo muy posterior a aquel en el que nació el. En momentos como ese, odiaba que pudiera viajar a través del tiempo.

Victoria danzo a los compases de la canción mientras sus consortes adoni masculinos formaban un circulo a su alrededor.

Edward gimió.

La expresión de Carlisle permaneció estoica.

_ ¿A mi rey no le gusta INXS?

_Me gustaba hasta que tu señora decidió que necesitaba ponerlos a cada momento.-habría dado cualquier cosa por no volver a oír nunca Need you tonight.

Victoria se contoneaba al ritmo de la musica. De pronto se volvió, miro a Edward y lo llamo con el dedo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

Sintió como los poderes de Victoria lo invadían y tiraban de el. Pero se negó a dejarse controlar por la hechicera. Aquellos días habían quedado atrás.

Cerro los ojos e invoco su propia canción, Do or die de Papa Roach.

U fulgor rojizo llameo en los ojos de Victoria mientras el le dirigía una sonrisa burlona. La musica regreso inmediatamente a INXS con Devil inside.

_O sois el hombre más valiente que ha habido nunca, mi rey, o el mas insensato-susurro Carlisle a su lado.

_Tal vez sea ambas cosas-dijo el antes de beber otro sorbo.

_Parece que algún malestar aqueja a nuestro rey-le dijo Victoria al grupo mientras iba hacia el trono de Edward-. ¿Qué creéis que debería hacer para animarlo?

Uno de sus adoni fue hacia ella y le susurro algo al oído. Victoria sonrió malévolamente.

_Si, mascota mía. Me parece que has tenido una idea maravillosa.

Edward la miro y bostezo. Conociendo a los adoni, y cualquiera que fuese la idea, podía tener la seguridad de que solo serviría para que se sintiese aun más aburrido de lo que estaba.

Dos latidos después, Bella apareció ante Victoria.

Edward se irguió en el trono y le tendió su copa a Carlisle.

_ ¿Q estas haciendo, Victoria?-inquirió.

Bella miro a su alrededor con pánico en el corazón. Hacia un instante estaba solo en su habitación, intentando pensar en alguna manera de escapar. De pronto estaba en una sala llena de dorados donde sonaba una musica horrible que parecía palpitar como un corazón desbocado.

La voz de la cantante era perversamente dulce, pero las palabras le resultaron ininteligibles.

Había hombres apuestos y mujeres hermosas por todas partes, mezclados con grises contrahechos y otras cosas que parecían ser alguna clase de demonios.

Pero la mujer que mas llamo su atención era la que había junto a ella, y que llevaba un vestido de un rojo tan intenso que no parecía natural. Parecía como si la misma tela estuviese sangrando.

Los largos cabellos rojos de la mujer habían sido recogidos en minúsculas trencitas sujetas son alfileres rematados por joyas que formaban un intrincado diseño alrededor de su coronilla. La mujer fue hacia Bella con un fruncimiento siniestro en los labios, agarro la manga de su vestido azul y tiro de ella rabiosamente.

_ ¿Quién la ha metido en este vestido?

Edward se puso en pie al instante mientras sus ojos se volvían de un rojo tan intenso como el vestido de la mujer.

_Yo.

La mujer siseo amenazadoramente.

_Ya conoces las leyes que rigen aquí, Kerrigan. Yo soy la reina del pueblo mágico, y nadie lleva semejante color en mi mundo. ¡Nadie!

_Y yo soy la ley aquí, Victoria. Eso es algo que va con mi corona. Es decir, a menos que quieras retarme para hacerte con ella.

Bella trago saliva mientras volvía a mirar a la mujer que le agarraba la manga. ¿Podía ser realmente la celebre Victoria le Fay, la hermana de Arturo y la esposa de James?

Si lo era, entonces aquella hechicera tenia poderes maléficos que le permitían adoptar la forma de las bestias y encantar a quien quisiera. Nadie sabia que podía hacerles.

_Yo lo retare por vos, mi señora-ofreció uno de los apuestos caballeros mientras avanzaba entre el gentío.

Victoria arqueo una ceja y una sonrisa maléfica curvo lentamente sus seductores labios.

_Un retador. Vaya, Kerrigan, se diría que tu reinado quizás haya llegado a su fin-agarro del codo a Bella y la empujo hacia una puerta.

Edward fue hacia ellas con rápidas zancadas llenas de furia.

_Suéltala, Victoria. ¡Ahora!

Bella forcejeo para escapar de su presa. Cuando Victoria se negó a soltarla, Bella la mordió.

Victoria grito y la soltó inmediatamente.

Como no tenía otro sitio adonde ir, Bella corrió hacia Edward. El fue a su encuentro y se interpuso entre ella y Victoria. El sonido del acero arañando el acero vibro en la sala cuando desenvaino su espada para hacerles frente.

Bella se estremeció mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de un lugar al que huir, pero el gentío que llenaba la sala lo hacia imposible. Ella y Edward estaban completamente rodeados. Sin duda la empujarían hacia Victoria si se atrevía a correr. Por consiguiente, lo más sensato seria no separarse de Edward.

Victoria arqueo una ceja ante la espada que blandía Edward.

Bueno, esto es muy interesante. Hacia siglos que no veía fuego en tus mejillas, Kerrigan. Dime que tiene de particular esta patética criatura humana para que te atrevas a lazar tu espada contra mí.

_Me la diste, Victoria. ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que era mía para hacer lo que quisiera con ella hasta que deje de sernos útil. Y yo protejo lo que es mío, ya sea este trono, mi espada… o ella.

_Cosa que no me tranquiliza demasiado-dijo Bella en un tono que estaba segura Victoria y los demás no podían oír.

Edward le lanzo una mirada de irritación.

Bella se a devolvió acompañada con una buena dosis de su propia ira.

_Bueno, no soy vuestros zapatos-susurro_. Soy una persona… que vale bastante.

La expresión que vio en el rostro de el le dijo que no compartía su opinión.

_ ¿Te estas rebelando?-pregunto Victoria.

Edward volvió su mirada iracunda hacia la reina del pueblo mágico.

_ ¿Lo estas haciendo tu?

La carcajada insidiosa de ella se hizo sobre oír sobre la musica y resonó por la sala. Victoria cruzo la distancia que los separaba. Con una osadía incomparable, le aparto la espada con la mano de modo que las puntas de sus pies casi tocaron las de los suyos cuando se detuvo ante el.

_Cuidado, mi señor-dijo en un tono casi dulce-. Acordaos de quien os otorgo vuestro poder. La diosa Fortuna es muy inconstante. Un día un campesino, al siguiente un rey, al día siguiente, un campesino de nuevo.

Edward no se inmuto.

_Un día una hechicera, al siguiente un mal recuerdo.

Bella grito mientras los ojos de Victoria pasaban del amarillo al naranja.

_Mike-le dijo secamente al caballero que se había ofrecido a luchar con Edward-. Ponte tu armadura. Mata al rey y lo reemplazaras.

Bella trago aire con un jadeo ahogado. Estaba segura de que si el caballero negro era destronado, ella no podía esperar nada bueno.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

_Olvídalo, Mike. No quiero reducir los efectivos de mi ejército sin necesidad.

Una armadura negra como la que Bella había visto antes apareció sobre el cuerpo del caballero antes de que desenvainase una espada negra con la hoja más rara que había visto nunca. En lugar de ser recta, era ondulada y brillaba con una misteriosa luz verde.

Edward suspiro pesadamente como si la cuestión del duelo solo le inspirase aburrimiento. Se volvió hacia ella.

_Bella, quédate con Carlisle hasta que lo haya matado.-la empujo suavemente hacia los brazos de un hombre cuya apariencia era tan extraña como la de Victoria-. Cuida de ella, mandrágora.

Carlisle asintió sobriamente mientras se la llevaba a un lado de la sala.

A diferencia de su oponente, Edward no se molesto en ponerse un yelmo mientras esperaba el momento de empezar a combatir. Se lo veía tan tranquilo como si aguardase la llegada de un amigo con el que hubiera quedado. Nada en su porte o en su expresión indicaba que no tardaría en librar un combate a muerte.

Bella frunció el entrecejo cuando vio que Mike hablaba en susurros con otro caballero. A diferencia de Edward, parecía nervioso y no muy seguro de si mismo.

_ ¿Qué esta haciendo?-le pregunto a Carlisle-. ¿Es algún hechizo contra Edward?

_No-dijo con voz atónita al escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre-. Mike no es lo bastante fuerte para eso. Lleva poco tiempo entre nosotros, y ahora les esta preguntando a los hombres que tiene mas cerca cual es el punto débil de Kerrigan.

_ ¿Qué es…?

Carlisle adopto una media sonrisa maliciosa.

_Ninguno.

_Todos lo hombres tienen algún punto débil-dijo Bella desdeñosamente.

_Los hombres si, pero Kerrigan ya no es humano.-como para demostrarlo, un gran escudo negro apareció de la nada sobre el brazo de Edward-. No hay forma de derrotarlo, y los demás se lo están diciendo a Mike. Esa es la razón por la que nadie, ni siquiera Victoria, se atreve a desafiarlo para hacerse con el poder.

Bella miro como Mike iba de un caballero a otro. No había compasión alguna en sus rostros, y tampoco hubo ningún ofrecimiento de ayuda conforme uno tras otro respondía a su pregunta sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Empiezo a hartarme de esperar, Mike-dijo Edward en un tono aburrido_. O luchas conmigo o renuncias a tu reto.

Victoria se encaro con el caballero.

_ ¿Has perdido el valor, Mike?-pregunto burlonamente-. ¿Dónde esta mi nuevo campeón y futuro rey?

El caballero soltó un alarido mientras alzaba su espada y se abalanzaba sobre Edward, quien desvió el golpe sin ninguna dificultad. La multitud se abrió en abanico, dejándoles un gran círculo en el centro para que pudieran luchar.

Bella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas mientras contemplaba como los dos poderosos guerreros describían círculos uno alrededor del otro. Pese a lo que había dicho Carlisle, estaba nerviosa. Si le ocurría algo a Edward, cualquiera sabia lo que Victoria o el vencedor decidirían hacerle a ella….


	9. Chapter 9

Edward podía ser aterrador, pero era lo malo conocido. Bella percibía en el furia, incluso un poco de maldad; sin embargo, no había verdadera perversidad. No como la que sentía cada vez que la miraba a Victoria y los demás.

Mike volvió a tacar, y su hoja golpeo la espada de Edward con un potente mandoble que le arranco chispas. Edward alzo su escudo redondo que contenía lo que parecía un dragón devorando un castillo y lo uso para hacer retroceder al otro caballero.

Mike hizo una finita y lanzo un mandoble contra la cintura de Edward. Este desvió el golpe, y luego empujo al caballero con su escudo para obligarlo a retrocedes. Mike se tambaleo un poco antes de volver a atacar. Solo la rapidez y la agilidad de Edward evitaron que el golpe diera en el blanco. Contraataco inmediatamente con una estocada que abrió una herida en el brazo de Mike.

El caballero grito, pero no desfalleció mientras atacaba de nuevo, y Edward volvió a detener el mandoble.

Mientras los hombres luchaban, Victoria fue hacia Bella con una sonrisa de malévolo deleite en su hermoso rostro.

Carlisle le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo retrocedes para apartarla de la reina del pueblo mágico.

_No te preocupes, mandrágora-prácticamente ronroneo Victoria-. No le deseo ningún mal a tu pupila.

Carlisle la miro con desdén.

_Tu le deseas el mal a todo el mundo, Victoria.

Victoria rió.

Bella sintió que un escalofrió le bajaba por la espalda cuando Victoria se acerco aun mas para detenerse tan cerca de ella que ahora Bella no podía moverse sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Trato de acercarse un poco más a Carlisle, solo para descubrir que su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. Era como si alguien la estuviese controlando.

_Kerrigan es increíble, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Victoria, mientras se colocaba a su espalda.

Bella estaba de acuerdo, pero no pudo responder. Sentía como si tuviera las cuerdas vocales paralizadas.

_Fíjate en como se mueve-le susurro Victoria al oído, y su voz creo extraños ecos dentro de la cabeza de Bella-. Gira, hace finitas y para las estocadas, y luego ataca una y otra vez. Fíjate en el poder que emana de el. La fuerza. La belleza masculina. En todo el mundo solo hay unos cuantos que puedan igualarlo en hermosura, y ninguno puede rivalizar con el en cuanto al salvajismo y falta de piedad.-la voz de Victoria era como una brisa en el oído de Bella-. Hace que desees ser suya, ¿verdad?

Un extraño calor ajeno a su ser vibro dentro de Bella cuando le oyó decir aquello. Era como si un placer agridulce le asaetara el cuerpo.

_Vic…-las palabras de Carlisle se interrumpieron en seca cuando Victoria agito una mano ante ellos.

Bella miro con el rabillo del ojo para ver que la mandrágora se hallaba tan paralizada como ella. Victoria se le acerco aun mas hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

_Míralo, Bella-ordeno.

Bella no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

_Fíjate en como se le tensan los músculos mientras combate-le susurro Victoria al oído, y Bella sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo-. El modo en que sus hermosos cabellos color cobre ondean alrededor de su rostro con casa nueva acometida, casa estudiad movimiento. La belleza de su cara cuando tuerce el gesto en intrépido combate.

Victoria le aparto el pelo del hombro para inclinarse sobre ella y susurrarle directamente al oído. Su brazo serpenteo alrededor de la cintura de Bella en lo que solo podía calificarse como el abrazo de un amante.

_Ahora imagina que todo ese poder de ese hombre se desliza dentro de ti, Bella-algo malévolamente calido y erótico se agito en el núcleo del cuerpo de Bella como para dar mas énfasis a aquellas palabras. El placer era tan intenso que la hizo jadear-. Imagina como su virilidad distiende tu carne de virgen hasta llenarte por completo. Piensa en la sensación de sus manos mientras acaricia tu piel desnuda…, tus pechos…-Bella sentía como si el ya estuviera tacándola-. La sensación de su cuerpo cuando entra y sale del tuyo, dándote placer mientras tu le suplicas mas…

Bella se quedo sin reparación cuando el fuego de un anhelo que nunca había experimentado antes le abraso el cuerpo. Sentía los pechos repletos, pesados. Era casi si pudiese sentir todas las cosas que describía Victoria.

_Imagina los labios de el sobre los tuyos. Su lengua moviéndose sobre tu carne virgen mientras yaces ante el, desnuda y ofrecida a su placer. Su cuerpo pesado y musculoso cubriéndote completamente… Su aliento mezclándose con el tuyo mientras susurra palabras tiernas solo para ti…

El cuerpo de Bella ardía mientras imaginaba las cosas que describía Victoria. Una parte de su ser que siempre había permanecido callada ahora gritaba que deseaba a Edward. Hambrienta y necesitada, aquella voz interior la lleno de pánico.

_Suplicamelo, Bella-de pronto no fue la voz de Victoria la que oyó en su oído, sino la de Edward-. Suplicame que el te haga suya.

_ ¡Victoria!-el grito resonó entre la multitud silenciosa cuando Edward atravesó con su espada el cuerpo del pobre Mike, haciendo que Bella parpadeara por primera vez desde que Victoria se le había acercado.

Sin ninguna muestra de compasión o remordimiento por la vida que acababa de arrebatar, Edward arranco la espada del pecho de Mike y no presto ninguna atención al hombre que cayo muerto a sus pies mientras se volvía hacia ellas.

Un instante después, estaba ante Bella, su espada y su mano cubierta de una sangre muy roja semejante al intenso escarlata del vestido de Victoria.

Bella alzo la mirada hacia el rostro implacable de Edward mientras las imágenes de Victoria continuaban sucediéndose a través de su mente. Ya podía sentir el peso del caballero negro contra su cuerpo. Sentir como le tocaba los pechos. Sentir su frió beso de nuevo.

El la miro, y algo abrasador fulguro en sus negros ojos.

Bella sintió su deseo por ella con la misma intensidad con que sentía el suyo por el. Edward no se movió, no hablo mientras sus ojos la penetraban. La atravesaban. Era como si en la sala no hubiese nadie más que ellos.

Victoria rió cruelmente un instante antes de que arrancase el vestido azul pálido de Bella y expusiera su cuerpo desnudo a todos los presentes.

Bella se encogió ante la súbita corriente de aire frió sobre su piel. Con todo, seguía presa del hechizo de Victoria que la dejaba incapaz de moverse. Que le impedía huir corriendo del horror de aquel instante.

¡Era como estar atrapada en una pesadilla!

Con una mueca de odio, Victoria la mando de un empujón hacia Edward, quien la estrello contra su duro pecho. Su armadura se le clavo en la carne y la dejo helada. Bella quería gritarles a todos, pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido.

_ ¿Serias capaz de llevar a esta pobre criatura a tu cama?-pregunto Victoria cruelmente-. ¿Tan necesitado estas de una mujer, Kerrigan?

Desnuda expuesta a los ojos de todos mientras se reían de ella, Bella se horrorizo y sintió que la vergüenza le desgarraba el alma. Ojona hubiese podido marchitarse y morir allí mismo. Pero Edward no se rió de su humillación.

En lugar de eso maldijo a Victoria mientras estrechaba a Bella entre sus brazos. Un instante después, había desaparecido de la sala y estaban en un habitación que Bella no conocía.

De pronto el cuerpo de Bella volvió a estar bajo su control. Se apoyo en el hombro que la abrazaba y grito cuando el horror de todo lo sucedido la consumió.

_Calla, Bella-le susurro Edward al oído, mientras la apretaba contra su frió cuerpo-. Todo va bien. Ahora estas a salvo.

_No-balbuceo ella con un estremecimiento-. He muerto y he ido al infierno. Este lugar tiene que ser el infierno.

Lo aparto de un empujón mientras los pensamientos se atropellaban en su mente. Bella intento encontrarles algún sentido, pero las emociones que sintió al revivir su horror eran demasiado intensas para que pudiera entenderlas.

_Estas cubierto de sangre-dijo, al reparar en el rojo que manchaba la armadura negra de Edward, como en asado al que hubiera dejado demasiado tiempo en el fuego -. No vacilaste en matar a ese pobre hombre. Sabias que no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra ti, y aun así luchaste. Lo mataste únicamente para divertir a Victoria.-sacudió la cabeza mientras la imagen de la violenta muerte de Mike se repetía una y otra vez en su mente-. Eres el mismo diablo.

Edward la miro con un rostro inexpresivo y dio un paso atrás mientras una negra capa de piel aparecía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. Ella se la habría quitado, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Era lo único que salvaba su dignidad, dadas las circunstancias.

Edward no dijo nada mientras la observaba con aquellos ojos carentes de emoción.

_ ¿No lo niegas?-pregunto ella con voz acusadora.

_No-murmuro el-. Estas en el infierno y yo soy el diablo que te mantiene prisionera aquí.

Una negativa silenciosa vibro en la mente de Bella. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

_Quiero ir a casa.

El sacudió la cabeza.

_Deberías haber ido con Jasper cuando tenías ocasión de hacerlo. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Elegiste venir conmigo por voluntad propia, y conmigo permanecerás hasta que ya no tenga necesidad de ti.

Bella se trago las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Ya había sedo lo bastante débil antes de ellas. Las lágrimas permanecerían al pasado.

En ese momento, odiaba a Edward y a todas las criaturas que moraban allí.

_No puedo creer que un instante de descuido pueda bastar para arruinarme la vida.

El dejo escapar una risita malévola.

_Todos tenemos que cargar con el peso de nuestras acciones, mi señora, tanto si han sido meditadas como si no.-sus ojos volvieron a la opaca negrura habitual-. Aquí podrás descansar tranquilo. Nadie te molestara.

Bella paseo la mirada por aquella fría habitación del color del ébano en la que no había nada invitador que le diera la bienvenida. Le recordó el negro caldero de una bruja.

_ ¿Dónde se encuentra este lugar para que pueda estar a salvo?

_Es mi dormitorio.

Tras decir estas palabras, Edward se disolvió en una nube de humo y desapareció.

Bella volvió a recorrer con la mirada aquella oscura habitación repleta de malos presagios. No había calidez alguna en ella. Ningún fuego ardía en el hogar. La cama de Edward era enorme y estaba cubierta de pieles negras, pero aun así, no parecía cómoda. No había sillas, ni mesa. Nada. La gran habitación estaba vacía.

Como los corazones de los monstruos de Camelot.

Si, todos eran unos monstruos. Todos ellos.

_Tengo que escapar-susurro. Pero ¿Cómo? La única manera de hacerlo que conocía era la que le había contado Magda.

¿Podía atreverse a confiar en uno de ellos?

¿Podía atreverse a no hacerlo?

Bella cerro los ojos y deseo estar de nuevo sentada ante su telar. Intento convencerse a si misma de que todo aquello era una pesadilla y que si quería podría despertar de ella, pero con cada palpitante latido de su corazón, comprendía que no era un sueño. Era su vida, y los de abajo tenían intención de arrebatársela.

_No os saldréis con la vuestra-le dijo en voz alta a la habitación-. ¿Me habéis oído? Soy Bella de Cork, aprendiza de maese Rufus de Londres, y no me dejare vencer por unos monstruos como vosotros. Yo…

"No soy mas que una campesina"

Las palabras hicieron coro alrededor de su cabeza y parecieron reírse de ella.

Si, era una campesina, pero también era una superviviente, y no se dejaría vencer por unos monstruos. Nunca. Bella aun no había dicho la última palabra. Encontraría el camino de vuelta a casa costara lo que costara.

…

Edward no se atrevió a regresar a la sala del trono. Con lo furioso que estaba, podía matar a Victoria.

O intentarlo al menos.

Al final del día, ya sabia que le seria tan imposible acabar con Victoria como a ella acabar con el. Habían llegado a un punto muerto.

Ambos inmortales. Ambos poderosos.

Ambos aborrecibles.

Pero Victoria tenía una ventaja. Ella conocía el origen de la inmortalidad de el en tanto Edward no sabia nada acerca de la suya. No tenia ni idea que le había dado sus poderes.

Victoria sabia cual era el punto débil de el. Y, para tomar prestada una expresión de siglos venideros, ese lo cabreaba un montón.

Edward se materializo en el techo de Camelot y empuño su espada. Se sentó en el lugar mas alto para poder clavar la mirada en la oscuridad de aquella tierra sobre la que reinaba. Cuando puso los pies allí por primera vez, disfruto inmediatamente con sus recién encontrados poderes y todo el placer y las riquezas que le dio Victoria. La hechicera lo había llevado a su cama y hecho realita hasta el último de sus deseos.

Joven e inexperto, Edward se había hecho hombre en ese lugar, bajo la implacable tutela de Victoria.

Ella le había mostrado prodigios que ni en sueños hubiese podido imaginar. Dragones y gárgolas a las que dar órdenes. Rameras para que se divirtiese a su antojo con ellas. Aviones que volaran a través de cielos llenos de edificios que dejaban en ridículo a las montañas. Magia que podía convertirlos en la bestia que eligieran. Y sexo en estado puro, tan intenso y abrasador que más de una vez temió fuera a incinerarlo.

En aquellos tiempos, Edward había sido un peón ávido de que Victoria lo utilizara.

Pero todo aquello había quedado atrás. Sin saber muy bien como, Edward se había hartado de aquel reino.

Estaba harto de Victoria y sus niñeras.

"¿Por qué ibais a querer gobernar el mundo?" La voz de Bella se burlo de el desde las neblinas de su mente, y Edward decidió responderle con la verdad que le había ocultado antes.

_Porque estoy harto de este-dijo

Aquí solo había una profunda insatisfacción que crecía casa día que pasaba. Por eso encontraba tan fascinante a Bella. Ella era nueva. Fresca.

Con el tiempo llegaría a encontrarla aburrida como aquel mundo.

_Hazte con la mesa y matala-jadeo. No tenía por que perder el tiempo pensando en otras cosas. Como todo lo demás en la vida, Bella era un peón hecho para ser usado y del que prescindiría en cuanto dejase de serle útil.

Nada más, nada menos.

Y sin embargo, incluso mientras aquellas palabras revoloteaban a través de su mente, una pequeña parte de el protesto. Edward no sabia que la había elegido para ser la madre de un Merlín, pero fuera lo que fuese también la había hecho excesivamente atractiva para el.


End file.
